


Rorschach X Mask!Reader (Golden Years)

by LovelySnow88



Category: Watchmen, Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Anger, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Drama, F/M, Misogyny, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelySnow88/pseuds/LovelySnow88
Summary: This takes place slightly before the Keene Act. The watchmen are still together as a group.This story does contain some references.Also, Rorschach is an extremely difficult character to write about. Especially in a romantic setting, but I hope you all will enjoy. I tried to keep him as in character as I can.Extra: I will do my best to publish a chapter at least once a week or once every two weeks. It depends since I am currently writing other stories.Warning! ⚠️Mild cursingGraphic scenesViolence





	1. The Original Team

"I brought some food to share, who wants some?" You asked as you held up a bag containing tupperwares full of food.

"I don't need food (f/n)." Jon says calmly as he plays chess with Adrian.

"What about you Adrian."

"Save me some, I'll eat after this match." He replies as he shoots you a smile.

"Alright. Dan! Laurie! Do you guys want some?" You yelled down towards Archimedes.

"Yeah! We'll head up right now, Archie just needs some fuel."

"By the way, where's Blake and Rorschach? They're late."

"Oh, they'll be back soon. They went to investigate a series of disappearances that's been happening downtown."

"Alright. I'll start setting up then."

Humming contently, you walked towards the table and began taking out the food. Setting up some plates and utensils out as well. As you finished sorting it out, Dan and Laurie come up behind you and thank you before taking a plate.

"Wow, this looks great (f/n)!" Laurie said as she looks at the food you made.

"Yeah! How long did it take for you to make this?" Dan asks sincerely.

"Not long. I like cooking, so it really didn't take that much time. Besides I wanted to make something for all of us. Since, you know how hungry we get after a long night of crime fighting." 

"Aww, how sweet. Kitty brought us something to eat." A voice teased as they entered the room.

"Great timing. Blake, Rorschach." You said as you looked up and gave them a smile.

"Hurm."

Watching both men make their way down, they walked towards the table.

"Smells good kitty." Blake sad as he ruffled your hair playfully.

"Stop that Blake! Just get your share and sit down." You laughed as you knocked his hand away from your head.

Laughing at your demeanor, Blake grabbed a plate and began to serve himself. Shaking your head, you look at Rorschach as he sat down on a chair. Not saying anything. And not interested in the food you made. Letting out a soft sigh, you grabbed a certain tub and walked towards him and placed it in front of him.

"Baked beans, your favorite."

"..." 

Saying nothing he takes the container from you. Giving him a short smile, you made your way back to the table and began to serve yourself.

When you first entered the team, Rorschach was extremely apprehensive of you and your food. Outright refusing when you even offered. However; with time and a LOT of patience, Rorschach SOMETIMES accepts your food. You've noticed he accepted more if it had something to do with baked beans. Even if it wasn't much, you were just glad he was eating. Sometimes he would go days without food. Making you wonder how he could continue to fight crime... He was an enigma.

"(F/n), you have to give me this recipe. It's absolutely delicious!" Laurie said as she ate your food in glee.

"Sure, just remind me later when we come back from our rounds."

"Deal~" 

"You know kitty, whoever marries you will be one lucky son of a gun." Blake piqued as he stuffed his face.

"Oh, I don't think that's going to happen."

"Oh? Why's that? You smart, pretty, and you cook. What man wouldn't want you?"

"Well, is just not interested in seeing anyone at the moment. I'm young, and I want to enjoy life before being tied down." You replied as you ate softly.

"... True. You should enjoy yourself before making a commitment. But, if you ever find that special person... make sure you don't make the same mistake as me. Don't let them go." Blake said softly as he looked at you with sadness in his eyes.

"Alright. Thank you for the life lesson Blake."

Chuckling at your reply, Blake ruffles the top of your head lightly.

"Checkmate."

"Seems like you win this round Jon." 

"It would seem so."

"Good game." Adrian lets out as he shakes Jon's hand.

Getting up from his seat he made his way towards the area with food.

"Your container is the unopened one Adrian." You told him as you pointed at the Tupperware with your fork.

"It's a veggie linguini."

"Thank you (f/n)."

"No problem. So what's on the agenda today." You asked.

Sitting beside you, Adrian spoke as he began to open the bin.

"Same as usual. Patrol around, if something happens we stop it."

"Oh, and before I forget. Comedian, Rorschach. What was happening to the missing people?" Adrian asked as he looked directly towards Blake.

Wiping off any leftovers roughly with his hand, Blake places down his plate and spoke.

"Huh, I'll tell you how it went. They're dead." Blake replied with a nonchalant tone. 

"Organ harvesters. Took what they needed. Killed them after." Rorschach replied gruffly from the other side of the room.

"Did you find out their hideout."

"Course we did. What else did you think we do? Pick flowers and skip along." Blake scoffed as he looked away from Adrian.

Narrowing his eyes towards Blake, Adrian crosses his hands. Clearly not happy with his sarcastic remark or his attitude.

"Alright break it up you two. Save the aggression for later." You said as clapped your hands, diverging their attention away from each other.

"You're right (f/n). Now let's get back to work. Adrian, Laurie your a team for today. Comedian, your coming with me. Jon-"

"I have other matters to attend. I won't be back till... Next week." Jon interrupted Dan as he stayed seated in his chair.

"... Alrighty... Then (f/n), can you take your route alone today?"

"Yeah it's no issue."

"And Rorschach, you know what to do."

"Hurm."

"Remember if anything happens use your communicator! Make sure you all stay safe!"

"Now let's get to business! Does anyone want a lift to their area!?" Dan says loudly as he makes his way to Archie.

Raising up your hand, you smiled and made your way towards Dan. Noticing, that everyone other than Jon and Rorschach made their way to Dan. 

Starting up Archimedes, you sat down besides Laurie. Ready to start surveying the night alone.


	2. Punish Me!

After being dropped off by Dan, you began to look around the area alone. Not that you mind. You sometimes preferred being on your own.

Doing your usual rounds, you look at your area from above. Not really seeing much going on, you decided to jump down and look more closely for suspicious activities. Walking down the empty streets you see nothing out of the ordinary. Just as you were about to turn a street corner, you hear quick footsteps making there way. Before you could turn and take a glance at them, you heard them yell something. Making you freeze.

"Punish me! Punish me!" 

"Oh god, not you again." You muttered as you turned around to see a familiar man.

"Black Cat! Punish me!" The man known as Captain Carnage yelled.

Giving out a disgust groan, you quickly turned around and began to walk away. This man was a complete waste of your time. He was no real threat, and he only did this to satisfy his masochistic needs. 

"Go away."

"Not until you punish me! I've been a bad boy and I need to get punished!"

Rolling your eyes you quicken your pace. You were not in the mood to deal with this shit right now.

"Can't you bother someone else? Go away already!" You snapped.

"No! I need to be punished! Punish me! Punch me! Step on me!"

Scrunching up your face at his words, you took out your grappling hook and shot it. As it latched to the roof of the building, you zoomed away from the man. Content that you were finally away from him. You left without sparing another glance. 

The man didn't use to bother you as much before. But ever since that time you used your whip against him, he won't leave you alone! This was the third time this week he tried to get you to hit him. Each time, he kept getting more and more persistent. It was really getting on your nerves. Sighing to yourself, you radioed in to the other masks.

"What's going on Black Cat? Do you require assistance?" Dan asks through the radio.

"No. I'm just reporting that there is nothing going on in my area. I also happened to wonder into... Captain Carnage again."

"... There is something wrong with that guy... Is this the third time this month?"

"Ha! Not even close! It's the third time this week!" You replied as you placed a hand on your hip.

"He's been getting worse hasn't he..."

"Yep. Can't do anything but ignore him. If I hit him again, he'll only be encouraged to annoy me more."

"Who knows, maybe sooner or later he might stop. Just continue to ignore him. He'll tire himself out eventually."

"I hope... Oh, and since nothing is going on in this area, what do you think I should do?" 

"Well me and Comedian are surveying above in Archie. Ozymandias and Laurie are currently surveying downtown. And Rorschach is well... doing his usual business."

"Actually Rorschach isn't too far from your location. You can team up with him if you want."

"So I can bother him, I don't think so. You know he doesn't get along with me and Laurie... or anyone in general." You replied.

"... Sure he's rough around the edges and acts like an asshole from time to time. But he's still our teammate. So check up on him and see how he's doing."

"... Alright. Can you send me the coordinates?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Dan. I'll start heading over."

"Stay safe (f/n)."

With that, communication with Nite Owl ended. Sighing to yourself, you stretched lightly. Beginning to walk in a slow pace, you built up your speed to a full run. Reaching the edge of the building, you jumped to the next building. Landing gracefully, you continued hopping from building to building. Making your way to East Harlem.

——————————————

"Rorschach, Black Cat is heading to your location. So please try to get along with her."

"Why. She'll only distract. I have no use for a whore."

"That's enough Rorschach! Whether or not you like it, she will be joining you shortly. She is our teammate and-"

Cutting off communication with Daniel, Rorschach let's out a low huff. He didn't need your help. Hell, he didn't even want anything to do with you. But you... you kept trying to make an effort. You give him food, at first he kept declining because he flat out distrusts you. It made him think that you were only doing it out of pity for him. But as time passed, he noticed how you paid attention to what he and the other masks liked. In his mind, he found it useless. Useless that you would waste your time with making food for him and the others. He had to admit, you were tenacious. But that wasn't enough to change his perception of you. You were still nothing more than a dirty whore in his eyes, not to be trusted.

Standing above a building, Rorschach walks to the edge. Looking at the filth below him, he scans the area. Searching for anything suspicious. Just as he was about to walk away, screams reached his ears. Turning his attention to the sound, he witnesses a group of men dragging two women to a back ally. Giving a low huff, he makes his way over. Looming above the perpetrators, Rorschach watched as one woman screamed at her attackers as they pinned her and the other crying woman on the floor. Jumping down from the building to the alley, Rorschach landed on one of the men. Effectively knocking him out. As the other men looked in shocked, a few quickly take out their switchblades while the rest grabbed anything available on the floor. 

"What the fuck! Who are you!"

Not responding, Rorschach gets off the man and makes his way to the other men. Completely ignoring the crying women on the floor. 

Getting agitated by Rorschach's unresponsiveness, two of the men rushed in and tried to swing at him. Being quick on his feet and strategic, Rorschach not only managed to dodge them easily but counter them. Making the two men fall back on their asses. Just like that the match was sparked.

Seeing the two men taken out quick, the others lunged at the vigilante. Dodging most of the oncoming hits, Rorschach began to fight back. Jabbing some men in unprotected areas. With the amount of adrenaline Rorschach was pumping, he didn't even feel being stabbed. Before he knew it, one of the men hit him from behind. Making him stumble. Feeling his surroundings getting warped, Rorschach continued to stand his ground and swing. 

As the man again tried to swing down on Rorschach, something stopped him. It was Black Cat.

"Watch out!"


	3. Stubborn

"Watch out!" You yelled as you wrapped your whip around a man's neck and pulled him away from Rorschach.

"Hurm." Rorschach gruffly replies as he punches another man to the floor.

Using the man on your whip to your advantage, you slammed him against a man rushing you. Pulling your whip back, you snapped it on the floor. Gaining the attention of two other men. Watching the men try to rush you, you snapped your whip at them to keep them at bay. As someone took hold of the whip, you gave a smirk as you released it and pulled out a pair of brass knuckles from your utility belt. Getting closer to the men you wasted no time punching them in sensitive areas. Seeing them fall to the floor in pain, you took that opportunity and went for the next person. 

As you clocked the last person on his left side of the face you heard a pained grunt coming behind you. Then an angry growl as you heard a powerful thwack. Hearing an audible collapse, you looked back to see Rorschach looming over a man with a blood soaked knife. Widening your eyes you looked on as Rorschach fell on the floor clutching his abdomen. 

"Rorschach! Are you alright!?" You yelled as you rushed towards him and tried to help him up.

Shoving you away roughly, he forcefully stands up by himself. 

"Don't touch! Fine!" He angrily yelled.

Coughing violently behind his face, Rorschach grit his teeth as he leaned on the wall for support. Using one hand to apply pressure over the wound. 

"Rorschach for once, let me please help you out."

"No. Don't need help. Don't need you!" 

"How can you say that when you are bleeding out on the floor! For pete's sake, you can't even stand up without leaning on the wall for support!" You replied as you tried to reason with him.

Your pleads fell on deaf ears. 

"Go away!"

Watching him struggle and breath heavily, you continued to look on as he stumbled to get away from you. Blood pouring profusely to the floor with every step. You didn't know whether or not to commend him for his tenacity, or yell at him for being such a stubborn mule. You were leaning more towards the latter.

"You would really bleed out first before accepting my help!?"

"Yes!"

Stopping in his tracks he turns his head towards you, while continuing to hold on the wall for support.

"Will never trust you."

"Others trust you blindly. Not me."

Keeping silent, he turned his head away from you and continued to stumble away. Noticing with each step he took, he was starting to wobble more. As you watching him struggle for a few more minutes, he collapsed on the floor. Blood pooling around him from his wounds.

"You are such a fool Rorschach." You whispered as you walked towards him.

Standing beside him, you crouched down and turned him over. Looking over him, his wounds were serious. Thinking about the best route to take, you sighed as you looked at him. You were always interested in his face. 

Reaching towards his face, you stopped a few inches away from it. No. This wasn't right. Moving your hand back to your communicator to contacted Dan.

"Dan, it's me again."

"What's the matter Black Cat?!"

"Rorschach got stabbed and is bleeding out. Can you Come and pick us up?"

"Shit- We can't at the moment! Me and Comedian are currently stopping a riot on the other side of Manhattan! I don't think I'll make it in time!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"SHIT! MOLOTOV! GET DOWN COMEDIAN! FU-"

Before Dan could continue the transmission was cut off. Groaning to yourself, you knew what you had to do. 

Standing up you stepped next to him, making you stand above his body. Squatting back down, you proceed to place your arms under his armpits and pull him up. Raising him up to a standing position, you then placed one of your legs between his legs to keep him from falling back down. Grabbing one of his arms you then squatted and also grabbed one of his legs. Counting mentally to the number three, you picked him up to your shoulders. Making the firefighter carry. 

'I need to thank Hollis for showing me this technique.' You thought as you carried a grown man on your back like a sack of potatoes.

Today was just your luck. Not only were you thirty minutes away from your apartment. Now you also had to carry your teammate who also happens to be bleeding out, but clearly has a personal vendetta against you and other females.

'Fucking great.' You thought as you began to leave the alley way with Rorschach in tow.

Reaching for your grappling hook, you struggled a bit trying to grab it without dropping Rorschach. Last thing you need was to drop him on the floor. Managing to get the weapon from your belt, you aimed it to a roof of a building. This was going to be a long night for you.


	4. Unnecessary

Carrying Rorschach by yourself was no easy feat. The man was short, but he was definitely not light. His bulky clothes also didn't help in this situation. 

Making your way to the side of your apartment, you took your grappling hook and shot. Hooking it close to your window, you really struggled getting inside while carrying an unconscious man. As you finally entered your apartment, you quickly made your way to your room. Laying him down as delicately as you could, you quickly ran to get your med kit. Grabbing your kit, you made your way back to Rorschach. He was still bleeding bad. 

Removing his clothes, you looked at the wounds adorning his body. Some minor, but quite a few serious ones. The main one being the large slash on his abdomen. Taking a needle and thread from your kit, you began to work. 

Hours passed as you worked diligently on his wounds. Suturing the last cut, you snipped the end. Content with your work, you got up and went to fill a bowl with lukewarm water to clean up all the dry blood. Once you finished, you covered Rorschach with a blanket. Looking at his blood stained clothes on the floor, you thought to yourself.

"I should also wash his clothes while I'm at it." You mumbled softly. 

Taking his clothes, you grabbed some detergent and began to hand wash them in your bathtub. Living in a small complex had its downsides when it came to laundry. But you didn't mind, you saved money by washing them by hand. Wringing his clothes out the best you can, you used your hair dryer to help the drying process. 

Folding them neatly next to Rorschach you grabbed a nightgown and a blanket before exiting quietly. Feeling the fatigue catch up to you, you sighed as you made your way back to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, you changed and went to your living room. Laying down on your couch, you covered yourself with your blanket. Yawning, you drifted off to sleep.  
——————————————

Waking up to the sound of arguing next door, you got up from the sofa. Giving a soft yawn, you stretched and stood up. Walking to your room, you opened the door gently and peered in. Rorschach was still there. Not wanting to wake him up, you closed the door softly and made your way to the bathroom. Rinsing your face, you combed your hair and tied it back.

"What should I make to eat?" You hummed as you walked to your kitchen.

Opening your fridge, you decided to make eggs. Thinking back to Rorschach, you also decided to heat up some canned beans. Just in case he didn't like the eggs. As you began to cook, you heard a loud thud coming from your room. 

'Looks like he finally woke up.' You thought as you stirred the beans on the stove.

Hearing the sound of shuffling, you hear your room door slam open. As quick footsteps came your way, they stopped suddenly behind you. Turning your head, you gave a somewhat awkward smile.

"Good morning-"

"Did you touch my face."

Stunned at the sudden question, you tilted your head slightly as you answered him.

"No. I only tended to your wounds and washed your clothes." You replied as you turned off the heat from the stove.

"You better not be lying." Rorschach responded aggressively.

"Believe what you want. But I for one have no reason to touch your face."

"Also, you should be resting Rorschach. You're in no condition to be moving. You could rip your stitches." 

"Unnecessary."

"What do you mean by unnecessary."

"Waste of time. Not necessary."

"Rorschach, it was not a waste of time. You were bleeding out on me. If I didn't help you, you would have died." You said as you looked at him seriously.

"Didn't ask for YOUR help." 

"And let you die!? Look I know you don't like me in general, but you need to trust me."

"Women are liars. They cannot be trusted. Not you. Not Miss Jupiter. Not a single one." Rorschach spat out.

Although you couldn't see his facial features, his words spoke in volumes. He clearly didn't want anything to do with you or any other females.

"I don't know who hurt you. Be it your mother or some other woman. But we are a team, I want you to trust me. Just like how I trust you."

"..."

Keeping quiet, you gave a short huff. Walking his way, you moved passed him.

"Also don't generalize women all together. Not all of us are same." You said as you walked to your room. 

Closing the door behind you, you rubbed your forehead. God, why did you have to work with such a complicated man.  
———————————

'Rorschach, you should try to give her a chance.'

'Walter. Women bring nothing good.'

'She could be different. She saved us after all.'

'She can fool YOU. But she can't fool me. They're all the same.' 

Saying nothing more to Walter, Rorschach walks inside the kitchen. He hated how easily Walter could be influenced by something so minimal. It wasn't the first time he was stabbed and bleeding out. The only difference this time is that you were there. Walter is growing softer. Rorschach must do something to prevent himself being distracted by Walter and that harlot.

"Hurm..." 

Saying nothing else, Rorschach walks over to the stove. Eggs and beans. Useless, but he felt weak. He needs nourishment. Scavenging for a spoon, he looked through drawers. Finding what he needed, he went back to the stove and lifted up his face. Scarfing down the food as if it was his last meal. Finishing everything on the stove, he wipes his mouth with his gloved hand. Letting out a burp, he pulls down his face. Not having any other reason to stay here, Rorschach walks to the kitchen window and takes out his grappling hook. Hooking it the roof of the next door building, he leaves your apartment. Giving your apartment one last glimpse, he walks away.


	5. Avoidance

Going to the base on time, you walk in with your bags of food to share. You had to make a mental note to go to the store tomorrow morning. As you began to set up, Laurie comes up behind you. Asking you if she can speak with you in private. Complying, you follow her to quiet corner of the room before she began.

"(F/n). What happened."

"What do you mean Laurie? Nothing's happened." You replied plainly, looking at her.

Returning you a look of disbelief, she sighed. 

"Really?"

"Did you really think, we didn't notice that you and Rorschach have been avoiding each other like the plague. And I mean even more so than usual, so what happened."

Giving off a sigh of your own, you looked towards the other masks. One in particular... Rorschach. It was true what she was saying. You were avoiding him. And he was purposely avoiding you more than usual today.

"Well... you probably have an idea what happened."

"God. What did that asshole say this time." Laurie asked angrily as she looked over to Rorschach.

"I don't know what I was expecting Laurie. In all honesty I shouldn't be surprised by this. Knowing how Rorschach is... but I-"

"I wanted to save him. He was bleeding out Laurie... how was I just supposed to leave him there to die. I know he doesn't like me or women in general, but just this one time... I wanted to feel as if I was trusted. " You replied as you continued to look at Rorschach.

"Rorschach... is definitely a hard one to get through (f/n). My honest opinion is, don't expect him too much from him. We may be teammates, but there's nothing we can do for Rorschach to like us. That's just how he is and how he'll always be."

"Dan wants us all to be a team together. But some people just aren't willing to work with others. Rorschach isn't the only one that's hard to get along with. You've seen how much Comedian likes to butt heads with Adrian and Dan. You're the only one whose able to talk with him without getting into a fight. Jon also has difficulties in trying to connect with us. He's been really distant lately... even to me..."

"But the main point I'm trying to say is... this team has its issues. So don't expect too much from it. We just have to tolerate each other until the day we go our separate ways." Laurie said as she sighed out. 

The thought of the team disbanding made your heart drop. Everyone going their separate ways. Not wanting to do anything with one another really pained you. It was better not to think about it now.

"Thanks for the talk Laurie. Don't know if it made me feel better or not." You awkwardly laughed as you turned your gaze to her.

"Don't worry about it too much (f/n). Let us just enjoy the present and worry about the future later." Laurie said as she tries to lighten up the mood.

Smiling at her, you both continued to talk in private. Enjoying the rest of the conversation.  
—————————————

"Why are you avoiding (f/n), Rorschach." Dan says as he looks at Rorschach with a less than happy face.

"No reason to explain to you." Rorschach replies roughly. 

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Dan rubs his temples. Clearly not liking his response.

"Rorschach. She is our teammate. You need to trust her, like how you trust me. If it wasn't for her you would be dead."

"No. I will never trust her Daniel. She and Miss Jupiter have you fooled, but those whores can't fool me."

"I don't understand how your this goddamn stubborn! And don't call them that, not all women are like that! You need to understand that Rorschach..."

"Not everything works in black and white. There are shades of grey in this world." Daniel says as he places a hand on Rorschach's shoulder.

"That's what you believe. Not me. There is good and there is bad."

"No compromises Daniel. That's what makes us different. Don't settle for less." Rorschach replied as he removes Dans hand from his shoulder.

Walking away from Dan, Rorschach glances over towards you and Laurie. Useless.


	6. Errands

Looking around the aisles, you stopped in front of the canned goods section. Taking some canned fruits, you looked over to the canned beans. Glaring at them slightly, it took a moment before you let out a sigh. Grabbing a few you put them in the cart. As you finished grabbing your other items, you made your way to the cashier. Ringing up your purchases, the cashier tells you the amount you owe.

"That'll be $20.35 miss." A young man tells you as he places your item in the bags.

Paying the amount, you take hold of two large brown bags. Walking out the store, you pass by multiple people. Trying your best not to bump into people, a man shoved you to the side roughly. As some canned goods fell our your bag, you grumbled at the man as you struggled to pick up the fallen cans. Before you could grab one, a pale hand takes hold of a can.

As your gaze looked up the strangers arm to his face, the first thing you noticed were his eyes. A calm grayish blue hue, no emotion behind them. He wasn't the most attractive man. But there was something about him, that you couldn't help but stare a bit. Something familiar.

Before you could even say anything to him, the man quickly puts the cans in your bag. Not saying anything to you, you watch as the man begins to walks off. Quickly regaining your senses, you stood up and tried to follow him.

"Wait- Excuse me sir!" You yelled out.

Not giving you a response, you watched as the man began to fade in with the crowd. Trying your best to keep up without bumping anyone else, another person shoved you roughly. This time, making you lose grip of one of the bags. The contents spilling to the side street.

"Shit- WATCH IT!" You yelled out to the person who shoved you.

Giving an agitated huff, you fell to the floor and began to pick up the items slowly with one hand. You knew if you placed down your other bag, someone might kick it over. As you struggled with the items, the same man from earlier was helping picking up your items.

"Oh, thank you sir. You have no idea how grateful I am." You said as you gave him a friendly smile.

Giving only a low hum, he says nothing to you as he finished picking up your food. This time picking up the bag for you, and holding it. Smiling as him, you got the hint. 

"Thank you very much um... What's your name sir?"

Watching the man, he kept silent. Almost unsure if he wanted to give you his name. After a few moments, his lips parted.

"... Walter."

"Walter... you have a lovely name. Thank you so much for helping me. My name is (f/n)." You said as you stretched out your hand.

Not giving you the same gesture in return, you got the clue that he didn't want to be touched. Returning back your hand, you still had your smile as you began to walk with him. The walk was mainly silent, as you were the only one who tried to make a conversation. He would sometimes reply with a grunt, which was something.

As you both stood outside your apartment complex, you turned to Walter.

"I can take it from here. Thank you so much for helping me Walter. Is there something you would like?" You asked as you took the bag from him. 

Shaking his head, he began to turn around.

"What about some food? Do you want some? You can take some for helping me."

Stopping in his tracks, he looks over to you and picks a can of beans. Looking at him somewhat surprised, you let out a soft giggle.

"Sorry for giggling, but you reminded me of a friend. He also likes beans and he's not one for talking to me." You said as you looked at him. 

Although his face didn't move an inch you swore you saw something flash in his eyes. As quickly as it came, it left in a split second. Saying nothing, he just gave a nod and disappeared into the crowd.

'What an odd fellow.' You thought as you smiled to yourself. Turning your back to the street, you entered the complex.  
————————————

Watching you enter your complex from the alley way, Rorschach looks away and looks at the can in his hand. Worthless. He wasted time. He should have just ignored you. Instead of gathering information on leads, Walter decided to lend you a helping hand. Scoffing, Rorschach puts the canned beans in his coat pocket. Wanting to forget about what happened.

'Was helping her out really that unpleasant for you Rorschach. She helped us out, so we should return the favor.'

'Shut up Walter. Wasted my time. Should have just ignored you.'

'We didn't even take that long Rorschach, besides if we didn't help her nobody would.'

'Don't care. Should have just left her.'

'Rorschach-'

'No. You gone soft. Need to fix that. It's a liability. Will only distract us from our goal.'

Turning away from your apartment complex, Rorschach walks down the alley. Hands in his pockets. As Rorschach continues down the wet and grimy alley, he thought to himself. Why did he have to listen to Walter. He should have just walked away.

As he walked all he could think about was your expression, when you saw him. The feature that caught his attention was your eyes. Your (e/c) eyes stopped him in his tracks. The intense look you gave him, made him feel as if you were looking for something. It was a type of feeling that Rorschach couldn't explain. He didn't like it. Not one bit. But... he just couldn't seem to forget it or the way you smiled at him. It was something that he wasn't accustomed to. He must find a way to get rid of this unknown feeling. He hates it, so he must get rid of it before it festers.

"Hurm..."


	7. Coincidence

Entering the homeless shelter you've been volunteering at least twice a week, you talk with other workers as you set up the food. It's something that you enjoy doing, other than fighting crime and working at your part time job. Hollis was the one who dragged you into it initially, but after the first day it stuck with you. 

As you began to set up your station in the east wing, your supervisor makes his way towards you. 

"(F/n), can you be in charge of the soup serving station? Hollis called in sick this morning." Your supervisor asked as he nervously rubbed his neck.

Thinking about it, you knew that Hollis's station was on the west wing. A completely different area from where you work in. They dealt with warm foods like soups or burritos, while the east wing dealt with cold foods such as sandwiches or salads. 

"Sure. But who's going to take my station?"

"Don't worry about it. Rosa will take over for you."

"Alright." You replied as you followed your supervisor to your new station.

As homeless people began making a line to get served, you served them quickly and efficiently. Giving a smile and greeting them as you filled up their bowl with soup. 

"Oh, here comes that guy. Avoid eye contact. Dude is a bit weird." A coworker tells you as he nudged to a person entering the complex.

To your surprise it was the man who helped you yesterday. Walter.

"Hi Walter!" You waved excitingly as you noticed him turning his attention to you.

Noticing him physically tense up, he hesitated before making his way towards you. Your coworker whispers in your ear in shock.

"You know that guy!? He's extremely antisocial and doesn't talk to anyone. Not to mention he smells worse than anyone here." 

Giving a cold glare to the man, you backed away from him and told him off.

"So what if he smells. Maybe he has a phobia for water. So what if he's antisocial. Maybe he grew up in an environment where he was all alone. You and me don't know what that man has been through. So don't judge people by how they look and smell. You judge them based on their personality." You replied angrily at the man. 

Looking at you with wide eyes, he quickly goes back to working on his station. Obviously embarrassed. Rolling your eyes at that man, you turn your attention back to your station. Walter already there with a bowl in hand. Taking the bowl from him, you began to speak to him.

"I'm apologize for making you wait Walter. I hope you don't mind."

"... No issue."

Smiling at him, you filled his bowl with soup and began to hand it back.

"Hey Walter?"

Not looking you in the eye, he gives you a low hum as to signify he was listening. Taking a deep breath it was now or never. You asked him a simple but bold question.

"Can I eat with you? I'm about to take my break soon, and I don't want to eat alone. You don't mind do you?" 

Not saying anything, Walter keeps quiet. Almost contemplating about this. The only movement you noticed was a slight twitch on his eye. 

Realizing that you were most likely bothering him, you were about to take back what you said. But before a single word could leave your lips, you saw as he gave a simple nod. It was something so small, but it made you light up like a Christmas tree. 

"Alright, I'll tell my supervisor I'm going on break!" You said excitedly as passed him his soup and went to look for your supervisor.  
—————————————

'Walter what is the point of this! Why should we eat with a whore!'

'Listen Rorschach, this could be a good way to figure out if she's different. If she isn't then you'll be right. She'll be nothing more than another whore...'

'HOWEVER... if I'm correct, then I want you to try to make an effort and befriend her. If that's too much at least try to associate with her.'

'Walter... if I am right, you will no longer have any say in how I choose to treat her. You will NOT bring her up. You will NOT pity her. Do we have a deal.'

'Deal.'  
————————————

Returning back from speaking with your supervisor, you had a bowl in your hand and served yourself some soup. Walking towards Walter, you both make your way to a table. Sitting down, you both ate in silence.

You ate your soup slowly while Walter ungracefully scarfed the soup down. As you both finished, you offered Walter a napkin. Shaking his head, he wiped his mouth with his coat sleeve. Wiping your mouth with the napkin, you began to talk.

"I wanted to thank you again from last time. You were kind enough to help me, even if we are total strangers."

Not saying anything to you, you continued.

"I also want to thank you for eating with me. Even though you didn't have to."

"... What is your motive. Why talk to me. Only wasting time."

Taken aback by his sudden words, you flashed him a sincere smile.

"Well to be honest, I want to get to know you and hopefully become friends. You seem like a very lonely guy. In my opinion, nobody should be alone..." You said as you twiddled with your spoon.

Now it was his turn to be taken aback by your reply. Although he didn't show it outwardly, you could see his eyes widen ever so slightly. If you weren't paying attention, you would have completely missed it.

"... Lonely. You... friends? Why... Don't even know each other."

"Well that's how you make friends. You start off as complete strangers. But as time progress, we both get to know one another."

"Why me."

"Because you helped me when no one else did. It may have been something so small, but it meant something to me. You could have ignored me like everyone else, but you didn't."

"What if I was bad, but I still helped. You know nothing about me."

"I could be a stalker. I could be a rapist. I could be a killer. You none the wiser." He said as his voice grew slightly louder with each word.

"But your not bad." You replied instantly as you smiled at him.

Again. You took him aback by your bold words. How you managed to tell him that with a straight face and without the slightest bit of hesitation was beyond him.

"If you had bad intentions, I would have known since our first interaction. Although you hide your emotions well, your eyes don't lie. Behind this tough exterior, there is a good man."

Before Rorschach could retort, your supervisor called for you. Break time was over. Sighing lightly, you picked up your bowl and his. 

"I'll take this to the cleaning area Walter. I'm sorry for cutting this conversation short, but I have to get back to my station. I hope to see you again." You smiled as you turned away from him and walked back to your position.

Leaving Rorschach behind with nothing but questions and confusion. To him, his view of you slightly changed. It may not be enough to warrant a huge change, but it definitely made a small impact. He couldn't comprehend how you could be so trusting to someone like him. He didn't know if he should think of you as a somewhat different whore, or as a complete idiot... He needs to sort this out later. Right now he must compose himself and get back to work.


	8. Unsure

'I told you she would be different Rorschach.'

'Calm down Walter. We talked no longer than 15 minutes.'

'But the conversation was enough to surprise you. Not once, but twice.'

'Mistakes happen. Wasn't prepared.'

'Oh? So are you willing to sit down and talk again with her. Just to make sure.'

'... Don't want to.'

'Ah, so you don't want to admit that I was right and instead choose to avoid interacting with her.'

'No. Not wrong-'

'Then you have nothing to worry about. If your so confident that your right. Prove me wrong. Show me her true face.'

'... Provocation is unlike you Walter. You're a fool. To think I could fall for such simple method.'

'If I'm a fool, then you are a coward. For someone so hell bound to find the truth, you lie to yourself.'

'Walter-'

'You, how can you expect to take on the corruption of this filthy city, when you can't even handle one woman.'

'... Are you done.'

'I could do this all day Rorschach. Until you speak with her again.'

'If only you were this interested in crime... Instead of focusing our attention to something more important, you WASTE it on her.'

Saying nothing. Both stayed silent. Although both shared the same body, both had quite different personalities and views. Rorschach being the dominant one. The 'logical' one. The one who sees everything in black and white. The one who enforces justice on the vermin in this city. Walter, the more submissive one. The 'softer' one. The one who usually stays quiet and dormant. The one who shows more feeling than his counterpart. The one would could find some gray areas in this twisted world. 

This was the first time, both butt heads like this. Walter was not the aggressive one like Rorschach. It took Rorschach out of context by Walters sudden outspokenness. Rorschach didn't know how to feel about this. He couldn't understand how YOU could cause so much havoc to him internally. 

It was pissing him off. How much influence you had over Walter. How could this had happen. When did it start. How could he stop this. Thinking about his options, Rorschach calculated in silence. The only way for Walter to see you as the harlot you are. Rorschach must show him your true face. Meaning he would have to speak with you again. 

Scrunching up his face at the idea of speaking to you again, Rorschach let out a scoff. He really didn't want anything to do with you. He didn't want to see your smiling face. He didn't want to hear your obnoxiously happy voice. Most importantly he didn't want to see your curious eyes. Those damn eyes, making him feel as if you could see right through him. But what other option was he left with.

'I'll speak with her again. This time will be the last time Walter.'

'I will rip her disguise to show the whore that she is.'

'Alright. If she is the whore that you say she is, you know I won't say anymore about her to you.'

'You better. If you so much as talk about her after-'

'Yes. Yes. I understand. You have my word Rorschach. I will never bring her up if you were right.'

'But remember, if I was right. You will do your best to know her better. Be it befriending or associating.'

'I know.'  
————————————

"Alright people, great work today! I'll be seeing you next week." You supervisor yelled as he looked at all the volunteers.

Letting out a tired sigh, you stretched as you grabbed your purse. Exiting the building, you noticed a familiar figure standing outside.

"Walter what are you still doing here? I thought you left a while back." You said curiously as you walked up to him.

"... Can we speak again. Later day."

Slightly surprised by his invitation, you let out a soft giggle and smiled.

"Of course. Do you want to meet up somewhere?"

"Central Park."

"That can work for me. When, and what time?"

"Any."

Thinking about it seriously, you hummed as you thought about your schedule. You weren't really busy tomorrow. Usually you stay home and contemplate all your life choices until nighttime crime fighting.

"How about tomorrow in the afternoon? Around one, maybe?"

Giving you a quick nod, you watched as he turned his heels and began to walk away. 

"Bye Walter! See you tomorrow!" You yelled out as you waved at him.

Noticing him turn his head to glance at you, he raised his hand. Only to quickly pull it back down and pick up his pace. Giggling lightly at his awkward gesture, you turned your heels and began walking home. Thinking to yourself about what to wear tomorrow. Something casual and comfortable would do the trick. You couldn't wait. Smiling to yourself, you had to get home now and get ready for tonight's city rounds. 

Looking up at the setting sky, you hummed to yourself as walked to your complex. As you passed an alley, you felt something grab you and pull you in. Feeling hands grip your arms, you watched as one man snatched your purse and the other grabbing your legs. Ripping away your purse, you instinctively yelled profanities as you tried to get yourself out of this situation. 

As the two men held you down, you felt the man holding your legs loosen their grip. Taking that to your advantage, you ripped your legs away from him and kicked him square in the jaw. Knocking him back with blood dripping down his mouth and nose. Using your flexibility to your advantage, you high kicked the person holding your arms. Letting you go instantly, you quickly maneuvered yourself to kick the third man holding your purse. Watching two of the men get back up, you wasted no time knocking them back down. You were pissed.

Looking at the person who grabbed you first, you kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Watching him writhing in pain, you turned your attention to the other two. As the man with your purse ran away, the man who held your legs got back up again and was swinging. 

Dodging him effortlessly, you clocked him on his right cheek with your fist. Watching the man fall to the ground slightly conscious, you also kicked him in the nether regions. Looking for the third attacker angrily, you noticed that he was already out for the count. Another person standing beside his unconscious body. Walking towards the man, you noticed it was Rorschach.

Tossing the purse at you, you caught it in your arms. 

"Thanks for the help." You said plainly.

Giving him a neutral expression, you turned your heels. Not glancing back, you told him this...

"I'll see you later on." 

"Hurm..."


	9. Punish Me! Pt. 2

"Alright, so today we will going in a group. According to some leads found by Rorschach, there will be a heist in the Metropolitan Museum of Art. This will be no ordinary theft with just a few men. There will be a least a dozen or more. They're going for the mother of all heists." Adrian said as he pointed at a map on the board.

"So we'll be splitting up in teams. Blake and Adrian will take the ground level of the museum. Dan and Rorschach will take the upper levels of the museum. And me and Laurie will take the middle levels." You added as pointed to the areas where you'll all be located.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah why should I be stuck with you. I'll be fine on my own." Blake asked as he took a drag of his cigar.

"That's because you and Adrian are the stronger ones in the team. Both of you could slow down potentially strong opponents. Not to mention if you both fight inside the museum, we'll be in so much debt... So it's also to avoid collateral..."

"So while the weaker ones slip through, (f/n) and Laurie can take care of them." Adrian interjected as he let you continue to speak.

"Then for Dan and Rorschach, they could take care of the ones that come from above." You ended as you smiled towards Blake.

"Alright. Let's do it your way kitty." Blake said as he blew out some smoke and stood up from his chair.

"Great! Now everyone get inside Archie!" Dan says loudly as he opened the door to Archimedes.  
————————————

"Is everyone in position?" You asked over your communicator.

"Comedian and I are in position."

"Me and Rorschach are good too. So far the coast is clear Black Cat."

"Good. Laurie and I are also in position. Remember, if any of you see something suspicious, report it."

Agreeing over the communicators, you looked around the museum. Enjoying the crafts and beautiful artworks in display. As you and Laurie look around, you heard your communicator.

"Show time. Around five vans. We're about to engage." Comedian said. 

As you and Laurie got back into position, you heard the communicator again.

"Their coming from above too! Their using grappling hooks!" Dan yelled over the communicator.

Hearing the sound of violence for a split second before Dan turned off his communicator. Taking out your whip, you looked at Laurie.

"Do you wanna borrow my brass knuckles? Seems like today's gonna be a long night." You asked as you took out your brass knuckles and extended them out to Laurie.

"Thanks, I'll give them back to you after this. These have the blade right?"

"Yeah just press these buttons, and the blades comes out." You replied as you showed her where the buttons were on the weapon.

Hearing the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, you and Laurie got ready. As a group of men in black came in your level, you lashed out at them with your whip. Keeping them at at certain distance near the stairs. As you gave one more lash, Laurie ran towards them and punched a few. Creating a domino effect. Where the man she hit fell above the ones behind them. Causing them to fall over the stairs. Using this to to both of your advantage, you both continued to fight together for hours. Boy were these men persistent.  
———————————

Finishing tying up the last group of men with Laurie, you both hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Getting your whip ready, Laurie also gets in position. Ready to punch the idiot coming your way. 

As the person turned on the stair case. You felt your face pale and your heart drop. Dear god, you did not want to deal with this man. Not now!

"BLACK CAT!" Captain Carnage yells as he makes his way towards you.

"OH MY GOD! NOT YOU! HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW WE WERE HERE!?" You screamed as you backed up from the man. 

"PUNISH ME!!!!"

As the man made his way towards you, you backed away and sprinted away from him. Choosing to run to the upper levels. Leaving Laurie behind, you ran all the way to the roof to see Dan and Rorschach finishing tying the last group of unconscious men. Running to Dan, you hid behind him as he stood there confused as hell.

"What's the matter Black Cat!? Where's Laurie!?" Dan asked worriedly as he tried to get you to face him.

"Shhhh!!!! Just hide me for now!!!!" You replied, not answering his questions.

Hearing footsteps approaching fast, you looked at the staircase over Dans shoulder. Seeing Captain Carnage stepping onto the roof while yelling your mask name. Seeing you hiding behind Nite Owl, he goes over towards you and demands you punish him. As Dan keeps him away from you, Laurie enters the roof. To see you hiding from Captain Carnage behind Dan and Rorschach just standing there.

"Hey, leave her alone. How did you even find out this was happening." Dan tells the man as he keeps him away from you.

Completely ignoring Dan, the man just seemed so hellbent on you. Managing to shove Dan away from you, he grabs your arm and pulls you towards him. Without warning, you instinctively swiped your hand. Scratching his face with your claws.

"MORE! PUNISH ME MORE!!!!" He yelled as he roughly yanked you closer. Blood trickling down his face as he looked at you with a psychotic glint in his eyes.

Freaking out at his more than usual aggressive behavior. As Laurie and Dan stood there in utter horror at the man's behavior, Rorschach quickly made his way towards the man. Punching him hard enough to make him release his grip on you, Dan quickly stepped in front of you. Putting distance between you and the crazy man.

Picking up the man from his costumes top, Rorschach dragged him to the elevator shaft in the corner of the museum. Forcing the door open, Rorschach casually drops the man down the shaft.

"Are you alright!?" Laurie and Dan ask you simultaneously.

"Yes I'm fine... This was the first time he got so aggressive." You replied with a slightly shaky voice.

"I'll take her downstairs to calm down. Come, let's go see how Comedian and Adrian are doing." Laurie said as she walked with you, gently rubbing your back.

Disappearing from Dan and Rorschach, you both made your way down the stairs to ground level. To see Ozymandias standing besides a large cluster of unconscious men. Comedian, taking a drag of his cigar as he sat on top a pile of men. Noticing you and Laurie, Comedian spoke up.

"Kitty, what's wrong?"

"Captain Carnage is what happened." Laurie replied as she sat you down on a bench.

Scrunching up his face at the name, Comedian asked Laurie for details. Explaining what happened at the roof, Laurie continued to soothingly rub your back.

"He wouldn't let go of her, so Rorschach had to punch him... then he dropped him down an elevator shaft..." Laurie said, remembering what happened.

"Asshole had it coming... Are you alright kitty?"

"Yeah I'm fine. He just really freaked me back there. That was the first time he gripped me. He was persistent, but he never got physical before." You replied as you let out a sigh. 

The adrenaline from fighting a large group of criminals and Captain Carnage is finally leaving you. As you all four of you stayed in ground level, Dan and Rorschach made their way towards the rest of the group.

"Alright guys. Today was a successful day, so let's all end for today and regroup tomorrow night. All except for Black Cat, we'll see you on Sunday." Dan said as he took out his control for Archie.

"Anyone need a ride?"

"I'll pass. Don't want another Molotov thrown at us again." Comedian joked as he took another huff of his cigar.

"I'll go. Can you drop me off near my house?" Laurie asked as she swayed her way towards Dan.

"Of course. What about you guys?"

"I'll also go." Adrian piqued in.

"I'll walk home today Dan. Thanks for the invitation though." You replied as stood up from the bench.

"No." Rorschach responded as he began to walk away from the group.

As you watched as Dan, Laurie and Adrian leave in Archie. Comedian offers to walk you home, declining his offer you waved goodbye and left home. Ready to knock out and wake up later on today.


	10. Central

Changing into some black boot cut jeans and a plain white sleeveless blouse. Something casual and easy to move in was priority. You weren't really one for dresses or skirts. Mainly because you preferred clothing that didn't restrict your movements. Placing on your comfiest heel boots, you checked your hair one last time before leaving. 

You weren't really one for makeup, but you did spritz yourself lightly with a small amount of perfume. Just to make sure that you won't smell like sweat later. Taking your keys, you locked your apartment as you made your way out the complex and walked to the park. And looked for a bench. 

Sitting down at a bench, you waited for Walter. Looking at the beautiful scenery of Central Park as you watched people pass your or sit down on the grass, you noticed in the corner of your eye someone approaching you. Looking up, you see Walter. 

"Good afternoon Walter." You smiled at him as he lets out a low grunt before taking a seat next to you. 

Keeping enough distance away to make sure you both weren't invading each other's space. As you both sat there in silence. You mainly enjoying the tranquility and beauty of the park. Taking in the sight of the leaves falling and birds chirping. 

"So what did you want to talk about Walter?" You asked softly as you continued to look at the park.

"... What will you gain. If I become a 'friend.' Don't have anything to offer." Walter said in a low voice. The sound of suspicion laced slightly in his tone.

"You really are a guarded individual Walter... But I understand. A woman you helped out a few days ago suddenly wants to be friends. Of course you would think I would have ulterior motives." 

"I don't know how to make you believe me. But I want you to know, I truly want to be friends with you." You replied as as looked at him with a sincere smile.

"..." 

Keeping silent, you watched as he glanced at you briefly. Turning his gaze back to the park, you watched as he thought in silence. Without warning, you watched as Walter just stood up. Giving you a sideway glance, he motioned you to stand up with his head. Confused but curious at the same time, you stood up. Walking down the trail, you followed beside him. 

You never realize the height difference between you and him. With your heeled boots, you stood taller than him. If you were to take your shoes off, you were pretty sure you would still be taller by a few inches. Smiling to yourself, you kept it to yourself. Not wanting him to feel self conscious of his short stature. 

Although he was short he did have some bulk to him. Thinking about it, he seems to resemble a certain someone. Shaking your mind off it, you didn't want to make any assumptions. Especially when you didn't know the man. As you both continued the walk you heard Walter speak.

"... What do you think of this city."

Looking at him, then at your surroundings. You thought about it for a while before giving him your honest opinion.

"This city is filthy. There is corruption around every corner... In all honesty, I don't think there's anything that can save this place."

Stopping in his tracks suddenly, he looked at you with slightly shocked eyes. But as quickly as they appeared they vanished in a split second.

"My outlook on this city is bleak. I'm not going to lie. Although I look like a very positive individual... I know that this world is filled with wrong doings. People are selfish creatures. Filled with nothing but their own desires. Some kill. Some steal. Some rape. And some abuse." 

"And yet... Although this city is filthy, and corrupt. I still want to have hope that one day it can change. But I know that's nothing but meaningless dreams." You replied as you looked at the partially cloudy sky before giving a small smile to Walter.

"What about you? What do you think of this city?" You asked curiously.

"... Same. Only difference is that... I have no hope for this disease ridden city." Walter replied coldly as he continued to walk.

Picking up your pace, you walk next to him as you thought of a question to ask him.

"... If you don't mind, can I ask to know more about you?"

"Would rather not."

"Alright... then why don't you ask me another question."

"Background. Past. What happened."

This time stopping in your tracks, you contemplated telling him about your past. You weren't really one for sharing the past, but if you were going to tell him it was unfair if he didn't tell you about his.

"If I tell you, then will you tell me yours? To make things fair between us." You asked as you nervously rubbed your arm.

Thinking about your words, you waited until you saw a nod come from him. Letting out a sigh, you gave a small smile as you began to tell your tale.

"I grew up with my father. I never knew my mother, but all I knew is that my father hated her. Grew up in a household with no love and with mostly abuse."

"Anything was a weapon really. As long as you were creative enough. My father was a very creative man. I won't go into detail about the abuse, but let's just say it was enough to leave permanent scars."

"My father left me a long time ago, before I even turned ten years old. I don't know if he died or where he's at. But in all honesty, it's better that way." You smiled. 

"Your turn."

"... Whore of a mother. Abuse. Verbal and physical. Murdered a while ago. Don't care much." 

"Oh. Seems like we both had it pretty rough when we were young."

Letting a low hum as acknowledgement, you both continued walking in awkward silence. Looking for something to break the silence. Until you heard a familiar tune, and began looking for the source. Finding it, you stopped and gestured at Walter to follow you. Noticing him hesitate for a split second, he reluctantly follows you. Until he realizes what you wanted. Ice cream.

"Hi, can I get a (flavor) ice cream. Walter, what flavor do you want? I'll pay." You asked as you took out your wallet.

Shaking his head towards you, you insisted that he get an ice cream. He never realized how stubborn you could be. Letting out a short huff, he tapped at the image of a single scoop vanilla ice cream. Paying the man, you both continued walking while eating the frozen treat. 

Going down the trail, you finally see Central Parks lake. Looking at the beautiful view, you and Walter stand near the lake. Around you two, you see others there admiring the same beauty. The sound of children running, and parents yelling was in the wind. 

"You know, I was actually happy that you asked to meet up today. Your a really interesting person to be around Walter. Even though you don't trust me yet." You said as you took licks off your ice cream.

"... You can tell."

"Of course I can. Your still stiff around me, tone of voice, and reluctance to share. But I understand. You need time to deem me worthy of your trust. And I respect that, you seem like the type of person who will stay loyal to a friend once you trust them." You replied as you gave him a lopsided smile.

Before he could respond, a piercing scream echoed in the park. Tearing your gaze away from Walter, you looked for the source. Then you saw it.


	11. Wash

Then you noticed it.

A child fell off a boat and disappeared in the lake. Their pregnant mother screaming like a banshee as she cried out for anyone's help. Taking quick action, you tossed your ice cream and jumped in the lake. Swimming through the water, you reached the area where the child fell in. Breathing in as much air as you could, you dived deep and searched for the child. As you struggled to see inside the murky water, you finally saw an outline of a small body.

Noticing the boy unconscious, you swam towards him. Taking him in your arms, you quickly swam back up. Gasping for air, you made your way back to land and pulled the boy in and checked if he was still breathing. Not hearing him breath, you began to compress their chest. Nothing. Stopping, you gave him mouth to mouth. Nothing. Not giving up, you continued to compress his chest and give him mouth to mouth. The boy wasn't responding. 

Just as a man was telling you that the boy was gone, you yelled at him to shut up as you continued to work. Wait intensely. For a sign. Any sign, showing that the boy is alive. 

*COUGH*

Without warning, the boy coughed out the water and began gasping for air. Crying as you let out a sigh of relief. Before you could fully relax, the sound of applause and cheering surrounded you. Standing up, you watched as the mother of the boy comes up and hugs you. Crying how thankful she was that you were able to save him. Kissing him repeatedly before taking her child, she thanks you again before leaving. Turning around, you noticed Walter standing there. Expressionless as ever. 

"Oh hi Walter-"

Cutting you off abruptly, he roughly shoves his jacket towards you. Looking at him confused, you looked down to the jacket. Only to remember that you have a white shirt on. Cursing internally, you put on his jacket. It smelled a bit, but it wasn't that bad. It had a lingering smell of soap.

"Thanks Walter. I'll wash it for you before giving it back."

"Not necessary."

"I insist Walter. If not, your jacket will smell of dirty lake water..." 

"Fine like that."

"You know if you don't wash it, it'll be easier for me to find you." 

Finishing your sentence, you notice him freeze in place. Giving an exasperated huff, you chuckled lightly. Knowing you got him. 

"... Lead."

Smiling, you began walking as Walter followed close. As you both side by side, you decided to make small talk with him. Though, not getting much of a reply other than grunts and hums. It was something. It took your mind off the stares of random bystanders. Well, you couldn't blame them for staring. It's not everyday they see a woman soaked to the bone in the middle of a warm day. 

Reaching the apartment, you and Walter made your way up the stairs and outside your door. Taking out your keys, you opened the door. 

"Please make yourself at home. You can watch the television while I go wash your coat." You said as you walked to your bedroom.

As you quickly grabbed some clothes to change in, you heard an affirmation grunt from the living room. Smiling softly to yourself, you grabbed your clothes and went to the bathroom. Locking the door, you turned on the water. If you were gonna wash his coat, you might as well wash your clothes too. A shower sounded lovely after a swim in murky water. Taking off your fully soaked clothes, you stepped inside the shower.  
______________________

'This is ridiculous Walter.'

'Expecting the worst as always, right Rorschach.'

'You expect nothing to happen. One of us has to be carful. Can't trust you to take the reigns. Too soft. Will make mistakes.'

'Oh, so you won't make any mistakes Rorschach.'

'...'

Keeping silent, Rorschach ignored Walter. Instead opting to turn on the television. If he was going to waste his time here, he might as well watch the news. This whole scenario was absolutely ridiculous. Rorschach couldn't understand how he even got up to this point. One minute he was at Central Park and the next he was at your apartment. Again, but this time as Walter. It didn't sit well with him... and he couldn't comprehend why...

"Continuing the story of last night. A large group of men have been apprehended at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. All men have been knocked unconscious and left tied up. One man was found down an elevator shaft."

"Here he comes being wheeled out. Excuse me sir, if you may. Who did this? What was your motives? Why were you down the shaft?"

"BLACK CAT!!!! PUNISH ME!!!" 

Recognizing the noise, Rorschach looks at the monitor to see Captain Carnage. Being wheeled out the museum screaming. The man took grip of the reporters hand and pulled her close. Screaming at her face to face. The poor reporter was scared shitless as she tried to prey his grip off her. Rorschach continued to watch as men tried to get the man to release her, until the scene was cut off by a technical difficulty screen. 

'People say we're crazy, they clearly haven't met that guy.' 

'Hurm...'

'... You should've punched him harder. You saw how he gripped-'

'Don't bring her up. It's already bad enough that we're in her territory.'

'He gripped her hard! You saw the look on her face, and on the others too! That lunatic could have injured her!'

'Why does it matter!? We should be cleaning this city of its vermins! If it wasn't for her we wouldn't be arguing! Why should we care for a whore!'

'Don't act like you don't care! I wasn't the one who made you jump into action! I wasn't the one who made you punch him. It was-'

'Don't you dare say-'

'You.'

'No matter how hard you try to deny it. You do care. Even if it's just a bit.'

'I do NOT care for her! Why can't you see that!'

'Because we are the same person! There is no one else who I know inside out other than you! That's why I know you-'

"Walter, are you hungry?" 

Stopping all conversation with Walter, Rorschach tenses slightly before turning his head to see you. Freezing when he sees what you were wearing.


	12. Comfort

"What? I like to wear this when I'm at home. It's comfy." You replied as you shoved your hands in your hoodie pockets.

Donning a thick hoodie and baggy sweat pants, you make your way towards Walter. Noticing his intense interest on your marvel slippers, you felt your face beaming with embarrassment.

"Don't judge my slippers. I can't help being a comic fan." You replied as covered your blushing face.

"... Didn't expect... that."

"I'm a dork alright. I love comics."

"... Prefer DC."

"Ah! You like DC better than Marvel! Who's your favorite?!" You asked excitedly as you sat on the couch next to Walter. 

"The Question."

"Oh, he's a rather unique character... cool, mysterious, and a badass."

"Actually he reminds me of someone. Both have their secrets to keep, and won't let anyone in. Especially when you care for their well being and they just-"

"I'm sorry Walter, I was rambling. Is there someone else you like from DC?" You said as you covered your mouth.

"No. Continue. Vent. Good for you." He replied, giving you all his attention.

Which was odd of him to be so interested in. You chalked it up to him either enjoying drama or really wanting to listen to you. You thought about telling him seriously before sighing. Leaning back to the sofa, you began.

"... I care about that person. I really do. I see him as a teammate, but I can say he doesn't see me the same way. In his eyes I'm a whore... I'm a woman who is traitorous and manipulative. All I ask for is to be trusted. I want to be someone he can lean on when there's something wrong. He's a person that wants to do things on his own. No matter how terrible the situation is..."

"But that's not the best way to live life. Isolating himself. Building walls. Festering with anger. I know it too well."

"... How do you know. Feelings in him."

"Because I was the same too. Hatred. Anger. Loneliness. My father abused me and I asked why me. Why did no one help me. Why did my father not love me. Why was all this shit happening to me. I hated people for living happy lives. I hated society for not doing anything about the abuse I suffered. I didn't want to trust anyone. In fear or in anger if they would betray me."

"What changed."

"Hollis Mason. He took me under his wing, he happened to be acquaintances with my father. He never knew about the abuse until he took me in. The day he saw what my father did. He cried for me... he held me tight and apologized for not being there. He became the father I never had. He may not have been my real father but he raised me like his own daughter."

"With time I began to let the hatred within me go. If it wasn't for Hollis, I would have most likely been like my friend. Filled with anger and a sense of injustice for what happened to me and to those like me. Though, I shouldn't assume that he is the same as me... I just believe all he needs is someone he can lean on and call a friend. Someone who can be there for him, like how Hollis was there for me."

"Sorry for the long rant. It just feels good to tell someone." You say as you smiled at him.

"... Fine." Walter replies as he looks to you with an expression you couldn't quite explain. 

Trying to find a way to steer the conversation, you looked up at the cloak. It was 3:30 pm and you were feeling a bit peckish.

"Oh it's already three. Do you want to eat? I'll make you something."

Thinking about it for a second, he gave you the nod you were waiting for. Smiling at him, you stood up and rolled your sleeves. 

"Alright! Do you wanna help or do you want to wait?"

Waiting for a bit, you watched as Walter stood up. You weren't expecting it, but you were happy nonetheless. Going to the kitchen you and Walter washed both your hands before starting.

"What are you craving Walter?"

"Bea- Anything."

"... Baked beans?"

Not responding to you, you let out a small giggle. 

"Alright, lets make some baked beans with chicken then."

Nodding to your idea, you and Walter both began to work on the food. Walter doing his absolute best to follow your directions. Of course with some minor mistakes, you and Walter managed to make lunch without burning the apartment. 

"It's a bit burnt, but I think it's still edible." You laughed lightly at the crispy dark chicken.

Saying nothing, you noticed a smile on his face briefly before his usual face came back. 

"Fine like that."

"You know you have a nice smile Walter."

"... Thanks."

"...You too."

Giving him a smile for his awkward compliment, you both served each other and sat down at your table. Eating in silence. 

Wiping off any leftover with a napkin, you heard Walter speak up.

"Jacket."

"I'm not sure it's completely dry yet-"

"Fine like that. Have other priorities."

"Alright, let me just go and get it for you-" You said as you began to get up from the chair.

But before you could fully stand up a hand motioned you to stop. Looking at Walter, he shakes his head as he spoke.

"No. Done enough." 

"Oh, okay... I'll wash the dishes then... Your jacket is in the bathroom. I hanged it on the shower pole." You replied as you sat up and took the dirty plates in your hand.

Giving you a nod, you watch as Walter disappears from the room. While you quickly go to wash the dishes, you hear Walter walking behind you. Stopping, you glanced behind as you removed your hands from the water. To see Walter in a somewhat moist jacket.

"Seems like it dried up a bit faster while we were talking." You said as you dried your hands with a hand towel.

Grunting in approval, Walter turns to the side and looks to the door.

"I'll see you off. Let's go." You replied as you grabbed your apartment keys.

Before he could reject you were already out the door. Giving a soft huff, he follows you outside. Locking the door first, you and him walk down the stairs in silence.

Waving him off, you go back inside. You had an hour left to relax before heading off to your job. Smiling as you entered back the complex. You wondered when will be the next time you see Walter.


	13. Hollis

Getting ready for your job, you changed into your work outfit. Your working boots, overalls, and black shirt underneath. Grabbing your keys and bag, you make your way down the apartment and call a cab.  
——————————

Paying the fair for the cab driver, you got out the car with your bag. Walking up the workshop, you hear the sound of metal clanging and Hollis grunting.

"Hey dad, I'm here for work." You said as you entered the workshop with a bright smile.

As you closed the door to the workshop, you heard a distinct bark. Then the sound of fast paws making their way towards you. A familiar white fuzz ball began to jump all over you, wagging his tail happily.

"Phantom! Have you been a good boy!"

Hearing him bark as a response, you laughed as you patted his head lovingly. Giving him a kiss on the snout, Phantom happily trots back to where he was laying down. 

"Wait- Sorry- Give me a second, I'm almost done here (f/n)." Hollis grunted as he struggled with what he was doing.

"Alright dad."

Placing down your bag on the working table, you looked for Hollis. Scanning the room you notice a head peak out from the hood of a car. Seeing your dad stand up, he picks up a rag from the floor and makes his way towards you. Cleaning his hands with the rag as he smiles your way.

"How are you darling?"

"I'm doing fine dad. What about you, I heard about how you got sick on Friday. Why didn't you tell me."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it last time with the volunteering, but I got a nasty fever that day. I didn't wanna bother you honey bee. Been feeling much better though." Hollis replies as he places the dirty rag on the work bench next to him. 

"It's alright dad. I took over for you at your station."

"Aw thanks darling."

"Besides I'm pretty sure you got sick because you've been overworking yourself. You need to take a break and relax dad."

"Honey, you know how much I love fixing up cars. If I stop doing that I might go insane from doing nothing all day."

"Dad, I won't stop you from doing what you love. What I'm asking you to do is to moderate yourself. The last thing I need is for you to overwork yourself and pass out. I don't want you to end up hurt. I just don't want to lose you." You said as you looked at him worriedly.

Seeing your saddened expression Hollis shoots you a smile before walking next to you. Patting your back soothingly as to relax you.

"Don't worry about that too much honey bee. I'm not leaving anytime soon. Now turn that frown upside down and let's get to work. If we finish the next two cars fast we can go out to eat like old times. What do you say?" Hollis asked as he gave you his signature toothy smile, holding you close with one arm.

"Yeah, let's do that dad." You replied as you gave him your own smile.

"Atta girl."

Releasing you from his embrace, you both went to work on the cars. Trying to finish them as quickly and accurately as possible. You loved your job and you loved that you got to work alongside Hollis.  
———————————

After few hours passed, both of you managed to finish both cars in record time. As agreed upon, Hollis took you out to eat dinner at your favorite spot. As you both ordered and ate, Hollis took this chance to ask about the team. Curious on how things are going.

"Honey bee, I've been meaning to ask you... How's it going with the team?"

"Same old, same old dad. Blake and... Ror being difficult people to work with. Adrian and Dan are trying their best to get along. Laurie and Jon mainly keeping to themselves, although Jon has been acting odd lately. He's been isolating himself more."

"... Eddie hasn't done anything to you right. Because if he has made you feel uncomfortable in any way, shape or form. You know I will shove my boot so far down his a-"

"No dad, Blake has been very nice to me. He always has, ever since you took me in. He's kinda like the weird uncle I've never had. I'm the only person who's able to talk to him without any negative attitudes."

"Well hell. Color me impressed. Seems like Eddie has a soft spot for you."

"I think I may know the reason why... You must've reminded him of-"

Cutting himself off, Hollis hesitated. 

"Who?"

"... A special someone he let slip through his hands. I shouldn't bring them up, but they meant the world to him. Even though he was the one who screwed things up."

"Let's talk about someone else honey bee. Whenever I talk about Eddie it only brings up... the worst of memories. What about Dan how is he?"

"The same. You made the right choice in making him take up your mantle dad. He's a good man."

"That's good to hear honey bee. It makes me happy knowing things are going well so far in the team. Remember if you ever need help, I'll be here for you darling." Hollis said as he smiles at you before ruffling your hair.

"Dad! I'm not a kid anymore." You laughed embarrassedly as you tried to remove his hand from your head.

"Of course you are! You'll always be my baby girl!" He laughed along as he took back his hand.

"Come on honey bee, I'll drop you off."

"You don't have to dad. I'll be fine going in a cab. Besides, you have to get back and take your medication. It's almost time to take it, and once you take it you'll get drowsy. We don't want a repeat of the last time you took your medication and I found you knocked out on the dining table."

Laughing at your comment loudly, Hollis wipes away some tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Your absolutely right! Alright honey bee, let's do it your way. I'll see you off from home. Will that be fine for you."

Giving him your seal of approval, you both made your way back to Hollis's workshop. Calling a cab, you and Hollis waited until the driver came to pick you up. Hugging your dad, you gave him a peck on the cheek before making your way towards the cab.

"Bye dad! I'll see you on Monday morning!" You yelled with a smile on your face.

Watching you enter the car, Hollis smiles and waves at you as you disappear off in the distance. Putting down his hand, his smile drops instantly. 

"It's not polite to follow someone. Whoever you are, I suggest you reveal yourself. What business do you have with me." Hollis said in a loud and powerful tone.

Since leaving the diner, Hollis felt a figure following them. He didn't want you to get involved, so he pretended to not notice them. Hearing footsteps behind him, Hollis tenses himself. Getting ready to fight for his life. As the footsteps came to a halt, Hollis turned around to see who it was.

"It's you."


	14. Questions

"It's you."

"Why are you here Rorschach." Hollis asked as he loosens up a bit from his tense stance.

Hollis wasn't expecting Rorschach to be following him and (f/n). Of all the masks, Rorschach was the one person Hollis is unable to get a clear read on. The man was a wall that kept to himself. So it was a surprise to see Rorschach standing a few feet away from him.

"Questions."

"On what?"

"(F/n)."

Hearing the name escape the masked vigilante, Hollis tensed up again. This time crossing his arms and radiating overprotective dad energy.

"Why do you want to know about my daughter." Hollis glared, ready to fight in the name of his daughter.

"Curious on background only. Why did she choose to be Mask. Why the name Black Cat. So on." Rorschach replied quickly.

Looking at Rorschach with a confused look. Hollis quickly processed what Rorschach was asking for.

"... If your that curious, come inside. It's cold out here for an old man like me." Hollis sighed as he made his way inside his home.

Following a few feet behind Hollis, Rorschach enters the home. It felt as if he stepped back in a time capsule. Old articles and pictures littered the walls. As he looked at the pictures he sees a photo of young girl with the minutemen. A large smile on her face as she's held by Nite Owl. 

Looking around Rorschach hears something coming towards him and Hollis. Glancing to the source it was a white dog. Seeing the dog make his way towards him, it panted lightly. Nudging at Rorschach to pet him. Rorschach gives the dog a few pets before it made its way towards Hollis.

"You want to know about my honey bee's background."

Not giving a reply to Hollis, Rorschach gave him a quick nod. Seeing the nod, Hollis gave a sigh as he sat down on a rocking chair. Phantom lays on the the floor next to Hollis. 

"Where should I begin? What do you want to know."

"Everything. Beginning to end."

"Everything... That might take a while."

"Fine like that."

Humming to himself on his rocking chair, Hollis rocked back and forth slowly. 

"I'm pretty sure you can tell, I'm not her biological father... She was abandoned by her real father. I took her in when no one else did. I knew the sonnova bitch, but we weren't close enough to know what he had done to her. The scars. The trauma that was inflicted."

"Took me years to help her forget about the abuse. But it was hard with the past clinging on to her scars."

"To help her, I would take her to meet the minutemen sometimes. At first it was difficult for her to talk with people other than me. She was afraid of what they might do to her. I don't blame her for being scared, all these new people in gaudy costumes. And it certainly didn't help that her piece of shit father didn't let her communicate with others."

"But with time and patience, she began to open up. The team of course adored her as much as me. I mean how could they not, she's a really sweet kid. They taught her some tricks during the days we had nothing to do. I think that's when she became interested in being a mask."

"Why the name Black Cat and not Nite Owl."

"Hold on, I'm getting there. You youngsters always want everything fast." Hollis said as he lost his train of thought.

"I initially didn't want her to become a mask. I didn't want her to risk her life like I have. Waking up with bruises and more scars. I wanted her to live a happy life. Fall in love, settle down and have kids."

"But if you know her as much as I do, she's a stubborn one."

Huffing at the statement Hollis made, Rorschach said nothing else.

"So you do know. I wasn't able to talk her outta it, so I decided to support her decision. I taught her everything she knows. From boxing, to tracking, to medical emergencies."

Hearing the last bit, Rorschach perked his head. It didn't escape from Hollis's careful eyes. It arose suspicion, but said nothing as he continued talking.

"I offered her to take up my mantle. But she refused. She didn't want to take the name Nite Owl. I believed she would make an amazing Nite Owl, but she wanted to make her own name. Black Cat."

"She chose the name because black cats are known for death and misfortune. Known to be mistreated or misunderstood due to their appearance."

"In her own words, she said the Black Cat is much like herself. Alone, misunderstood and unlucky." Hollis said sadly as he rocked in his chair.

Stopping abruptly, Hollis got up from the chair and walked up to Rorschach near the wall of pictures. Phantom perked up, but laid back down seeing as his owner was fine. Standing besides Rorschach, Hollis continued as he looked at a picture of you and him smiling. 

"But I beg to differ. Ever since she came she brought nothing but happiness in my empty life. In my opinion she's my lucky little black cat. That I raised and cared for all these years."

"If it wasn't for her I would have no meaning in my life. Other than the cars I repair now, and phantom I would have nothing. She's my whole world."

Smiling at the picture, he touches it softly.

"Hurm..."

"Any other questions about my daughter."

Shaking his head to Hollis, Rorschach turns his back to the man. As he makes his way to the door, Hollis's voice stops him in his tracks briefly.

"Let me tell you, if you were trying to find something bad about my daughter. I suggest you give up. That girl cares too much about people. So much so, she would risk her life for anyone."

Not responding back, Rorschach opened the door and walked out.  
———————————

"Achoo!" 

"Bless you."

"Thank you. Someone must be talking about me." You said as you rubbed your nose lightly. 

"You must have a handful of admirers then miss." The cab driver said as he takes a turn.

"I'm not sure about that. I'm not a very social person."

"A secret admirer probably."

"I doubt it." You replied as you laughed slightly.

Looking outside the cabs window, you could see that you were getting closer home. You couldn't wait to get in bed already. As you smiled at the thought of being huddled up in the warm embrace of your blanket, the cab turning broke your thought. Noticing the man take another turn, a red flag began to ring in your head. 

"Excuse me sir, you took the wrong way."

"Oh, this is a short cut."

Hearing his response, red flags were blasting in your head. 

"No. I know this route. It doesn't take me to my area."

Keeping quite this time, the cab driver picks up the speed. Making you fall back on the seat hard.

"Hey! Stop this car!" You yelled as you began to bang on the protective glass separating you and the driver.

Unable to break it, you stopped and now tried to open the door. Unable to open it by normal means, you tried to kick the glass. As you banged on it with your boot, you felt your vision blurring. There was something in the air making you dizzy. Cursing weakly, you watched as the man glanced at you before knocking out.


	15. Missing

"Has anyone seen (f/n)?" Laurie asked as she entered the base.

"No. Haven't heard from her since Friday. She's probably running a bit late." Dan replied as he looks over at Laurie with a device in his hand.

"But it's not like her to be this late. She would have already been here by now."

"Listen maybe today she's probably taking more time to get here. Who knows she might be on her way now."

"... I hope so."

"Cheer up Laurie. She'll be here soon. We'll let her in on the plan once she gets here." Adrian said as he tried to get the attention of the other masks.

Beginning his plan, Adrian kept the attention of most of the masks. All but one. As Adrian continued, Rorschach sneaked out as quickly and quietly as possible. 

Instead of taking his usual route, Rorschach heads to your area.

'Do you think she's been abducted?"

'... Don't know. Find out soon.'

'I thought you didn't care for her Rorschach.'

"Don't. Need reason on why she's late. No valid excuse equals a reason to not trust her.'

'Sure. Just keep lying to yourself. You'll have to accept it eventually."

'You talk too much Walter.'

Having nothing else to say to each other, Rorschach continued to (f/n)'s apartment. Hearing his communicator go off, he ignores it. Most likely Dan calling to ask where he was. Not in the mood to tell him. He didn't want Dan to get a misunderstanding of the situation. 

Going through the side of the building Rorschach takes out his grappling hook. Shooting it to the window next to (f/n)'s window. Zooming up, he wastes no time into opening (f/n)'s window and climbing in. Looking around, the place was empty. 

"Hurm..."

Touching the ice cold stove, Rorschach looks inside the sink. Finding nothing he goes into the next room. So far no sign of life. Everything was exactly the same. Nothing had been moved since the last time he was here. Moving onto your room and the bathroom, there were no traces of you being there today. 

Thinking about your last whereabouts, Rorschach knew where he had to check next. Hollis Mason. The best case scenario Rorschach has is that you returned back to Hollis soon after he left. The worst case scenario, you were abducted during or after the time of the cab ride. Clenching his hands, Rorschach didn't waste any time getting out your empty apartment. 

"Where is she-"  
————————————

Laying on a cold hard floor, hushed voices talked around you. Waking you up, but keeping your eyes closed. So that you can hear what they were saying and think of a plan to escape. Straining your ears you tried to listen in to their conversation.

"Do you think she's alright?" A feminine voice asked.

"I don't know why don't you check?" Another voice piqued up.

"I think she's dead."

"If she was dead, she wouldn't be here you moron."

Keeping your eyes closed you heard as footsteps made your way. Feeling someone one close enough to you, you snapped open your eyes and tackled them. Holding them in a choke hold, you screamed at them.

"WHERE AM I!? WHO ARE YOU!?"

Looking at the person under you, you noticed it was a young teenager. She was thin and petite, there was no way she was a threat to you. Releasing her, you watched as she coughed violently. Getting up, you apologized for choking her. Scanning the room you see a few more women. Most being young women, and a few being younger than that.

"Wha- What is this?" 

"We don't know... Some of us we were taking a taxi, and for others we were just taken from the street." A scared woman said as she looked at you in fear.

"We were just dumped off here. Some other women used to be here before us. But they took them away... we haven't seen them since."

Listening to the other women's recounting, you were pretty sure of the scenario you were in. You were taken inside a sex trafficking ring. Biting your nail, you thought of ways of how to escape with all these people. This wasn't the most favorable scenario for you. You need something to inform the other masks that you were here, or anyone else in general. But the area you were in... There was nothing.

The walls and floor barren. Only you and the other captured women. A single ray of hope for you was a single door, which was most likely locked from the outside. Keeping yourself as calm headed as possible, you tried to think of likely outcomes. If anything your main priority was to save these women.

"What can I do. I don't have anything to signal for help." You muttered under your breath.

As you paced around the room, you heard the feminine voice from earlier speak up.

"Miss can you please stop pacing around, you're making us more anxious than we need to be." 

"I'm sorry. But I just can't sit here and do nothing."

"You weren't the only one who said that." The woman replied.

"There were few before you who said the same thing." The teenager you choked out earlier said as she rubbed their neck.

"Those women were taken away and made an example of. They broke them before bringing them back. One of them is over there."

Looking over to where the teen was gesturing to, you noticed a woman huddled up on the floor. Her hair was cut poorly, the clothes she wore were ripped apart, bruises and cuts littered her body, and her eyes were dead. Nothing more than an empty shell.

Gritting your teeth at the sight, your anger began to rise. These fucking low lives were going to pay. As you seethed with anger, a loud bang distracted you. Hearing the only door open behind you, you watch as the other women backed away. Clearly afraid of the people near the door. 

"Looks like our new recruit is finally up. Turn over here doll. We need to evaluate you." A gritty voice said.

Glancing at him, you narrowed your eyes at him before telling him two words.

"Fuck off."


	16. Search

"Fuck off." You glared.

The man you told off was a short man. Probably even shorter than Walter. He oozed sleaze ball. 

"Woah, what's with the hostility. We just wanna check you out." The man said in a cringy teasing voice.

"You fucking creeps kidnapped us. Why wouldn't I be hostile, you greasy midget lookin' sonnova bitch." You replied angrily but composed.

Hearing some of the men behind him chuckle at your statement, the short man barks at them to shut up. Glaring at you, he lets out a low chuckle. Slicking back his greased up hair, he snaps his fingers with his his free hand. 

"We got ourselves a fighter boys. You know what we have to do. Take her out of here and move her. Don't be too rough with her. I want to make her scream personally."

Rolling your eyes at the man, two men made their way towards you. You could have kicked their asses if you wanted to, but you didn't want to risk anyone being used as a hostage. Taking hold of you, you walked with them compliantly. Passing the creep you told off, you exited the room. Judging the area you were in, it seems like you guys were in a warehouse. Although you couldn't see outside you can smell the air. Sea salt. You were close to the docks. 

Looking around, you see a handful of guards. Some carrying weapons. This wouldn't be a problem if you had your suit. This was going to be annoying.   
————————————

Standing outside Hollis's house, Rorschach knocked on the door loudly. Watching a light turn on, he hears footsteps and grumbling coming his way. The door opened to see a disheveled Hollis in a bath robe.

"Rorschach? What in God's name are you doing here in this hour?? I thought you were about to break the damn door!"

"(F/n)."

"What? You want to know more about my daughter??? I thought I already answered everything."

"No. Is she here."

"What? No... Why?"

"... Missing."

Upon hearing Rorschach utter that word, the look of devastation blooms on Hollis's face. 

"She's missing?"

"... Yes. Happened during or after cab ride. Most likely during."

Stumbling back a bit, Hollis holds on to the door tightly to keep him from falling.

"My honey bee-"

"S- She's missing!? Have you checked-"

"Apartment, yes. Not in base either. She's gone."

Watching Hollis let go of the door, Rorschach steps to the side and observes as Hollis exits his house. Instead making his way to his workshop. His face no longer containing the look of devastation, instead a look of pure fury replaced it.

"To hell with retirement! My baby girl needs me!"

"Rorschach I'm coming with you!" Hollis yelled as he unlocks the door and goes inside.

Standing outside slightly confused by Hollis's sudden outburst, Rorschach waits for a bit until Mason came back out. Donning his original Nite Owl costume.

Rorschach did his best to ignore the short shorts Hollis had on... 

"We'll take my car. Come Rorschach!"

"Phantom!" 

After yelling the name, Hollis whistles for the canine. Seeing a white blur run out the dog door, Phantom stops next to Hollis.

Watching Hollis walk to his car, he opens the door and let's phantom in before getting in the drivers seat. Gesturing to Rorschach to get in.

"..."

'... I think telling Hollis was a mistake Rorschach...'

'... Well that or the fact his costume leaves little to the imagination..."

'... Just... shut up Walter.'

Walking towards Hollis's car, Rorschach's communicator goes off again. Ignoring it again, Rorschach clicks it off. Right now was not the best time for lectures.  
————————————

"God I hate it when he doesn't answer his communicator! Why does he even have one if he never uses it!?" Laurie huffed angrily as she looked at Dan.

"You and I both know how Rorschach is. Sometimes he answers, sometimes he doesn't. That's how he is." Dan replies as he as he picks up a thug by his collar and knocks him out with a punch.

"I know how he is. It's just so!"

"Infuriating?"

"Yes!" Laurie yelled as she roundhouse kicks a man running her way on the face, making him fly back.

"I just don't get how you're able to get along with him! Especially when he's like this!"

"Well... Rorschach is a hard one to really understand. But he always has his reasons. Sometimes their pretty valid reasons, and sometimes he just doesn't want to hear us lecture him."

Punching another thug, Dan breaks his nose. As he dealt with him, Laurie finished up her last thug with a uppercut.

"Ugh, I just don't get him." 

Finishing their brawl, both masks dust off their hands. Walking together they continued their conversation.

"But other than that... I'm really worried about (f/n). I really think something happened to her."

"Maybe your right... It's really not like her to miss a day without an explanation..."

"I say we should try and find her Dan. What if she's in serious danger."

"Should we investigate? Do you want to check her apartment while I check up with Hollis?"

"Why would you head over to Hollis at a time like this?"

"Huh... I thought your mom would have told you."

"What would my mother tell me?"

"(F/n) is Hollis Mason's daughter. Not biologically, more or less adoptive."

"Oh... I never knew that..."

"Not everyone knows about it. I don't even think Rorschach, Jon or Adrian know about it. Only a handful of people know about it. Like Comedian, me, and your mom. I would have thought she would have told you."

"Of course my mother wouldn't tell me something like this. God I hate it when she keeps things from me. Especially when it's important information."

"Well now you know. Now we should really get back to the task at hand. We need to split up. I'll contact Adrian and Comedian to keep an eye out for (f/n), just to be safe."

"Right. If we can't find her in those areas. We'll go on a full on search. I'll radio in for you to pick me up in Archie."

"Sounds like a plan, see you soon."

Taking their separate ways, both quickly made their way to their destinations. Hopeful to find you safe and sound.


	17. Crunch

Driving through the empty streets, Hollis and Rorschach sat in silence. Both not really knowing what to say or do. To say it was tense was an understatement.

"...Where do you think we should start. We have no leads. No place. Nothing." Hollis asked as he broke the icy silence in the car.

Waiting for a response from Rorschach felt like an eternity. Glancing over, His lack of facial reaction also didn't help in this situation.

"... squeeze people." Rorschach said plainly as he looked outside the car window.

Hearing his response, Hollis glances at him confused. What did he mean by squeezing people? Was he being literal of figuratively? He couldn't tell if Rorschach was being serious or not.

"Happy Harry's."

"Happy Hairy's? What is that? A gay bar? A person?"

"Bar. Below Average. Mainly criminal hot spot."

"Do you know the directions?"

"Yes. Turn here." Rorschach said as he pointed to street they just passed.

Giving a heavy agitated sigh, Hollis quickly made a U -turn and took the street. 

"You need to warn me ahead of time Rorschach."

"Turn."

Again. Hollis passed the street and had to make another U-turn.

Following the rest of Rorschach's directions, they finally made it to Happy Harry's. The area reeked of shady business and bad intentions to Hollis. But said nothing as he parked the car. Rolling down the window for Phantom, he and Rorschach make their way to the bar.

Slamming the door open, Rorschach was the first one in. As the sound of laughter and movement died down, all eyes were on them. The air was thick with tension as all the bar goers stared at the two men. 

"Information. Women disappearances." Rorschach said loudly enough for the whole bar to hear.

Scanning the room, Rorschach noticed a man at the bar showing obvious signs of nervousness. Walking up the the man, the man gets up from his chair and books it in the crowd. Giving an annoyed huff, Rorschach pushes through the crowd and gives chase. Standing there alone and not at all shocked at the sudden chase, Hollis sighed.

"Of course they would run to the emergency exit." Hollis muttered as he turned the opposite way.

Being the wise man that he is, Hollis exits the bar through the front and makes his way to the alley way next to the building. Most likely where the duo were running to. Whistling for Phantom, the dog leaps out the open window of the car and runs towards Hollis. By the time Phantom made his way to Hollis, the man from inside the bar bursted through the door. Once the man noticed Hollis and Phantom, Hollis snapped his fingers. 

Hearing the snap, Phantom goes into his attack stance and growls. 

"I suggest you don't resist. My dog here is more than willing to bite you a new face." Hollis said coldly as he looked at the man.

Seeing the man step back in fear, the door from the bar slammed open again. Rorschach coming out and grabbing the man by the shirt. Taking the mans pinky finger with his free hand, Rorschach twists it. Breaking it swiftly.

As the man howls in pain, Rorschach grabs his ring finger. But doesn't twist it.

"Women disappearances. What do you know."

"I- I don't know-"

Twisting the mans ring finger, Rorschach holds the next one. The man was screaming at the pain.

"Liar. What do you know."

"I- I- can't-"

Crunch. Another finger. Again, the man was writhing in pain. Tears, mucus, and saliva flowing down his face. 

"What do you know." Rorschach asked again. 

This time holding two fingers. 

Hollis watched in horror as Rorschach twisted the mans fingers without a shred of of hesitation. It made him wonder how Rorschach could be so calm about this. As if this was second nature to him. Thinking to himself, he was wondering if Rorschach might be some type of sociopath. 

Hearing another scream Hollis snaps back from his thoughts and looked at the man on the floor. All his fingers were all pointing in different directions. Some of the fingers were broken to the extent where bones were seen peeking out the flesh. Blood dribbling down to the floor. It was disturbing to witness it. 

"What do you know."

The man said nothing, as he struggled to even say a syllable. Giving a heavy huff, Rorschach grabs the mans wrist with both hands.

"I-I-It's a ring!" The man yelled loudly.

Crunch. He had answered too slowly. Rorschach broke his wrist. Another deafening scream pierced the sky.

"A ring. What kind. Human. Sex. Drug."

As the man cried, he answered sloppily.

"S-SEX WRING!!!"

"Location."

"AYE DOWN'T KNOWWWW!!!"

Not believing the man, Rorschach takes hold of his arm. Straightening it out, he applies pressure on the mans elbow.

"Location."

"W-W-W-W-WHAT DO YEW WANNA HEAR??? AYE DOWN'T KNOWWWWW!!!" 

"How do you not know."

"AYE OVERHEARD ITTTTT!!! THAWTS ALL AYE KNOWWW AYE SWEARRR!!! THEY WERE GONNA KIDNAP AND SELL THE GURLS!!!"

"Why run when not involved."

"AYE HAVE SOCIAL ANXIETY!!!! AYE RAN WHEN YEW WERE COMING MAH WAY!!! YEW'ER A SCARWY DUDE!!! PLEASE NO MOWRE-" The man yelled out as he sobbed relentlessly.

Not taking any more of this, Hollis stepped in.

"That's enough Rorschach. Let's go, we're burning time with this man."

Rorschach has almost forgotten about Hollis. Looking down at the shivering mess of a man, Rorschach hurmed lightly before releasing his arm. Not having anything else to say, he walks towards Hollis.

"...Wasted time. Let's go."

Passing him, Rorschach goes over to the car and opens the door. Sitting down in the passenger seat, he waits for Hollis.

As Hollis looks at the man with the broken hand, he cringes inwardly at how out of shape it was. Looking away, he clicks his tongue. Signaling to Phantom to follow him. Walking back to the car Hollis let's Phantom in first before sitting in the drivers seat. Giving a sigh, he turns on the car and begins to drive.

"Where to next."

"... don't know."


	18. Contact!

Walking along with the two men holding your arms, you bit your tongue in anticipation. The minute you enter a more secluded section, you wasted no time in breaking free from their hold. Using the boxing moves Hollis taught you, you jabbed one of the cronies on the face three times and right hooked the other. Effectively knocking them out. Searching their bodies, you found one had a lighter on them. Thinking about it, you took it.

Hiding their unconscious bodies in a corner, you began to run and look for something to communicate with people. Passing lots of empty metal crates, you kept your eyes out for guards. 

As you passed a wall you saw the words Hudson Yards. Bingo. You knew which area you were in now. Continuing your search, you noticed a room up ahead. It was dark from the inside. Reaching the room you open the door quickly and slipped inside silently. Not wanting to turn on the light, you waited for your eyes to adjust.

Inside the dark room you looked around looking for a specific item. Then you noticed it. A radio communicator. Letting out a relieved huff, you ran towards it and fiddled around with it. As you managed to finally get the thing to work, you heard shouting in the distance. Most likely that they found the two unconscious men. Shit. You had to make this fast.

"To anyone listening, I'm (f/n) Mason. I've been kidnapped against my will and being held in a warehouse near a dock." You calmly began.

"I don't have much time to speak because there are men after me. They have guns and will not hesitate to shoot."

"This warehouse is inside the Hudson Yards area. There are others with me. I repeat there are other women with me."

Speaking, you heard the sound of shouting getting closer. You had to finish this fast.

"Shit- The guards are coming for me. If you are listening, look for an explosion or a fire. I'll set one off. Please help-"   
————————————

After searching you and Hollis's houses, Dan and Laurie met up with each other. Their worst fears confirmed. You were gone. As both began to think of a plan to find you, Archie was picking up a transmission from an unknown device. 

Listening to the call, they both listen in to the message.

"... Please help-"

At the end of the transmission Dan and Laurie look at the communicator in shock. Looking at each other simultaneously, they both spoke.

"Was that-"

"YES!"

"Call up Comedian and Adrian fast! Tell them we'll pick them up soon! We need to head towards Hudson yards FAST!" Dan said loudly as he turned Archie away from your apartment.

Laurie on the other hand began to contact the other two masks.

"We know where she's at!" Laurie yelled in her communicator.  
————————————

Cruising the streets in Lincoln Square area, Rorschach and Hollis looked for any leads to your disappearance. They had already looked around other areas, and found nothing. 

Just as Hollis was about to start heading more north, a static sound began to fill the car. As Rorschach looked for the source of the noise, he opens the glove compartment and finds a communicator. Adjusting the knobs, Hollis and Rorschach heard your voice. Stopping the car in the middle of the street, both listened in on the message.

"... Please help-"

As the call cut off abruptly, Rorschach spoke up.

"... you have radio in here..."

"Of course I do. I still like keeping up with things going on. It's a great thing that I kept it... Now we know where my honey bee's at!

"Hudson Yards! Hold on Rorschach, Phantom!" Hollis yelled as he stepped on the gas.

Zooming down the road, ignoring the red lights and stop signs. Hollis gripped the wheel tightly. If anything were to happen to his daughter, there will be hell to pay.  
———————————

Hanging up the receiver, you ran outside the door to look for any type of flammable solution. As you ran, more guards taking notice of you and giving chase. 

Feeling your tiredness begin to catch up, you forced yourself to go faster. Your legs felt heavy with every step you took, but you couldn't afford to stop now. Not when you were this close. Turning a corner you finally noticed a gas canisters. Grabbing it, you struggled with the extra weight you had to carry. Running, you began to search for an open area. As you exited the warehouse, you noticed some wooden crates. Perfect.

Opening the canister, you doused the crates and everything around it. Hoping that someone or anyone would notice the flames. Taking out the lighter you took from the guard earlier, you struggled as you tried to flick it on. The guards were only meters away from you. As you kept your calm on the outside, on the inside you were screaming bloody murder for the hunk of junk to work.

'LIGHT UP! YOU STUPID PIECE OF SH-'

Before you could finish your thought, a tiny flame lit up right in front your face. Chucking it to the gas drenched crates, you watched as the flames began to expand. Hearing the guards close, you ran with the little strength you had. Your legs burned with each step, your knees felt weak. But you continued on. 

Heaving heavily, you felt a hand grab you. Resisting, you tried to scratch them the best you could. As the man began to drag you back, you watch in the distance men yelling and shooting off their weapons in the sky. Wheezing and confused about the whole thing, you looked up.

Looking above, you finally see what they were shooting at. Giving an exhausted smile, you sighed in relief. 

"Thank god." You wheezed out lightly as you felt all tension leave you.

It was the other masks.


	19. Rescue

"Thank god." You whispered as you felt the fatigue take over you.

As the man dragged you away from the commotion, you continued to struggle within his grip. Trying your best to kick him and scratch him. Only to agitate the man holding you. Making him manhandle you much rougher.

Feeling the man gripping your arms tight, you let out a pained yelp. 

"Shut up!" The man yelled as he shook you hard before throwing you to the floor.

Feeling disoriented at the sudden impact to the floor, you looked up to see the man raising his hand. Unable to think clearly, you shielded yourself. Waiting for the strike.

But it never came. Instead a bright light blinded you and the man. What sounded like an engine was approaching fast towards you both. As it squealed to a halt you heard doors open. Adjusting your eyes to the light you see two male figures and a dog get out. One of them yelling at the man next to you.

"Get the hell away from her you ugly sonnova bitch!" 

Hearing the voice, you instantly knew who it was. Smiling, you watched as your dad makes his way to the man next to you with his fists up. 

"You want some old man! Come and get it!"

As the man tries to punch Hollis, Hollis dodges and right hooks the man on the jaw. Watching a tooth fly out the man, he falls to the floor knocked out. 

"Just because I'm an old man doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

"Dad!"

Quickly getting up, you ran and hugged him tightly. You couldn't believe he was here to save you. 

"(F/n)- They didn't do anything to you right!?" Hollis asked as he holds your face and inspects for any bruises.

Shaking your head, you removed his hands from your face.

"No- I'm fine! The real question is how are you here!?"

"Rorschach told me you went missing! But now isn't the time to ask questions! Where are the other women?!"

"I don't know how many they have, but I can tell you that the one I escaped from is back there." You replied as you pointed to where the main action was taking place.

"Since most of the guards are distracted by the other masks, I think we can sneak the women out."

"Rorschach, I know you don't like women in general so me and my father will take care of the women. Can you watch our backs for any enemies?"

Nodding his head once, Rorschach gestured for you both to go ahead.

As you, Hollis and Phantom ran along side each other, you both kept your eyes peeled. Sneaking your way to the container you were held in, you were glad to see that it was defenseless. 

Opening the heavy door, you ordered the women to get out.

"Come on! Follow this man with the dog. He'll get you out of here! I need to search for others!" You yelled as you gestures to Hollis and Phantom.

Watching the women flood out, they fled alongside Hollis. Once the last female came out, you closed the door. 

'Let's see if there's anyone else holed up.' You thought as you tiredly ran around the warehouse.

Rorschach kept a good distance away. While you and Hollis were taking out the women, Rorschach managed to take out three men aiming their guns at you and Hollis. This was easy work for him. 

Looking towards you as you ran exhausted, Rorschach felt apprehensive. He couldn't explain why. Something was felt off.  
————————————

"Nite Owl, you and Silk Specter go inside and search for the missing women! Me and Comedian have this under control! We'll join you shortly once we finish this group!" Adrian shouted as he punched a man on the throat.

"Alright! We'll see you both soon! Let's go!" Dan yelled as he and Laurie made their way inside the warehouse.

Scanning the inside of the warehouse, Dan sees you running with Rorschach behind a good distance. Shouting to gain your attention, you stopped in your tracks. Upon hearing his yell, your head turned to face him and Laurie. An exhausted smile on your face. You looked like hell.

"Nite Owl! Silk Specter! There might be other women in this warehouse! The women in this containment have been rescued already!" You yelled out as you tried not to say their real names. 

The last thing needed was to let these creeps find out their names, and that you had personal connections. As you watched both of them nod towards you, they split up. Dan going up the stairs, to get rid of some of the men. Laurie taking the bottom and searching for women. 

Taking a moment to catch your breath, you only began to realize how much sweat you accumulated. You felt like a sinner in church with all the sweat rolling off you. Wiping yourself off the best you could with your clothes, you heard your father coming back with Phantom.

"I got the women outta here!"

Glancing at the sound, Dan did a double take. He wasn't expecting Hollis of all people to be here. 

"The first Nite Owl!? What are you doing here!?" Dan yelled as he tossed a man off the railings.

"Heard what was going on thanks to Rorschach! Couldn't miss this party!" Hollis yelled back slightly outta breath, since this was the first time he's ran in a long while.

"You also brought Phantom with you!"

"How could I leave him outta this action! Phantom! Go get 'em!"

Snapping his fingers, everyone watches as the white fuzz ball lunge at a goon.

Smiling to yourself you didn't even realize that Rorschach already caught up to you. Though he kept his distance away. He really didn't want to get any closer to you. 

Turning to see Rorschach there, you jumped a bit. You thought he was further away from you. Looking at him, he turned away from your gaze. How very like him to do that. Although he's acting like this now, it would be better to tell him now than later.

"Rorschach-"

Noticing him perk up slightly from his name being called out, he didn't turn to you. But he acknowledged that you called him.

"Thank you."

Hearing a scoff escape from him, he continued to not look your way.

"Didn't help for your sake. Helped to clean this city of its disgusting vermin." Rorschach spat out.

Smiling softly at him, somethings never change. As you were about to turn around, you noticed something gleaming behind him. Squinting to see what it was, you realized... it was the front side of a gun. It's target...

Rorschach. 

You didn't even think. 

You just threw yourself in front of him.

"Rorschach! Watch out!"

The pain hit you like a sludge hammer. You didn't even realize when you hit the floor. The last thing you felt was the heat searing in your chest.

Then darkness.


	20. Uneasiness

"Rorschach! Watch out!"

He didn't expect it.

Watching you jump in front of him, Rorschach just noticed the man hiding behind the crate. How could he have not noticed him.

Before he could even react, the man already pulled the trigger.

You took the shot.

You had shielded him.

As your form fell to the floor, blood pooled as you laid motionless.

A feeling erupted in him. Something indescribable. A mixture of unknown emotions ran through him. He didn't know what to feel. Looking back up to the shooter, Rorschach lunges at the man. Not caring that the man was shooting at him point blank. 

Managing to only get a bullet to the shoulder, Rorschach finally reached the man. Taking grip of his clothes, he punched him. Again! Again! Again! Again! Again! Again! AGAIN!

"Rorschach that's enough! He's dead! He's dead!" Dan yelled as he pried Rorschach off the dead man.

Breathing heavily, Rorschach looks down at the lifeless vermin in front of him. He didn't feel anything for it. Noticing Dan's arms holding him back, Rorschach pulled away from Dan. 

Composing himself, he looks back your way. You were still on the floor. Motionless. Again. The unknown feeling was getting to him. He couldn't explain it. He can't control it. And it gave him another feeling. Uneasiness.

"(F/n)!" Hollis's voice ranged out.

Looking on as Hollis runs to your side with Laurie, Rorschach felt a pain resonating in him. He didn't know why, but he knew it wasn't from the bullet in his shoulder. He had a hunch that you were somehow behind this...

You were much more dangerous than he initially thought. 

Clenching his bloody gloved hands tightly, he didn't know what to say, think, or feel. It's the first time he ever felt this ambivalent.  
———————————

Everyone other than Rorschach began to panic. Laurie and Hollis were trying to get you to wake up. Hollis holding your face as he tried his hardest to not break out in tears. He had to stay strong, right now was not the best time to breakdown.

"Laurie, go and get Adrian or Comedian. We need one of them to carry her. Preferably Adrian." Hollis asked as he removed his hands from your face.

Seeing Hollis place his hands over your chest to stop the bleeding, Laurie nodded and quickly got up. 

Running outside, Laurie sees both Adrian and Comedian making their way to the warehouse. She gestured them to hurry up inside. Noticing her frantic waving both men knew something was wrong. Picking up the pace, they both made it inside the warehouse. Only to find you bleeding out on the floor. 

"What happened here!?" Adrian yelled out.

"Ozymandias can you help pick her up! I'll get the ship! Silk Specter, you and Comedian go and free the other women being held captive. We have to go back to the base ASAP!" Dan yelled as he used his control to call the ship.

As Adrian rushed towards you, Comedian stayed close to Laurie. He knew she was worried about you, and to be honest... he was too. You were like a daughter to him. He watched you grow up to be the woman you are today. 

But here you were... Bleeding out.

Reality is such a cruel joke.

Just as he was about to search for other abducted women, Hollis's voice stopped him.

"Wait! Comedian, take my car when you guys head back to base! If you do any stupid shit I will ram my boot-" Hollis said loudly as he threw his keys to Blake.

"I got it! Just take the kid outta here!" Blake shouted back as he caught the keys to Hollis's car.

Running next to Laurie, both disappeared from view.

As the ship came a million thoughts ran through Dans head. How could he have let this happen to you. If only he'd listened to Laurie earlier. Maybe you wouldn't be in this situation. All these what if scenarios replaying in his mind. He felt utter disappointed in himself for not being able to do anything to save you from harm. 

"Damn it-" Dan muttered as he lets Adrian go in first. 

Entering the ship with Hollis and Phantom, he was too distracted with the amount of blood you were losing to notice Rorschach enter. As Dan began to pilot Archie, Hollis and Adrian tried to minimize the bleeding by applying pressure to the wound.

"Press down harder Hollis!"

"I'm already pressing it with all my might!" 

"Dan where's the med kit!"

"Archie doesn't have one!"

"What the hell do you mean Archie doesn't have a fucking med kit!"

"It doesn't have a fucking med kit! Comedian took it when we got hit by a fucking Molotov!"

"Fucking Comedian! Even when he's not fucking here he still manages to piss me off!" Hollis yelled as he continued to apply pressure.

Rorschach did nothing. He just stood there and watched as your blood poured out of you. Staining the hands of Hollis and Adrian. 

Time seemingly slowed down to Rorschach. To the point where he could no longer hear anyone else but his own heartbeat. His focus was on you and you alone. 

He noticed every small change that happened to you. Your face no longer held its rosy hue. Your lips were slowly losing their color. A bloody hand print left by Hollis covered your cheek. You looked dead.

Rorschach didn't even realized he did this, but his hands were shaking. Ever so slightly.

The only one to notice such a mynute action was Hollis. Who kept silent, and instead chose to focus his attention back to you. Right now your well-being was priority.  
——————————

Landing Archie in the base, Adrian was the first one out carrying you in his arms. Dan and Hollis nipping at his heels as he placed you down on the pool table. As the three men gathered around you, they didn't even feel Rorschach's presence next to them. Like a ghost he said nothing as he watched what was unfolding. Adrian swiftly and carefully removed the top of the overalls and undershirt. 

Hollis watched on with heavy heart. He didn't want them to see, but what other choice did he have. 

Adrian looked in horror at the scars and burns that littered you body. Dan winced at the sight, he had heard about the abuse you endured when he first met you with Hollis. But this... was much worse than he had anticipated. 

"W-What are these-" Adrian said in a hushed tone.

"... I'll explain it it later Adrian. Right now we have to focus on saving her." Hollis replied seriously.

As Dan went to get the med kit in the back room, Rorschach walked closer towards you.

Rorschach catches his breath at the sight. Like Dan he knew about your abuse but to think it was to this extent. This was something much more severe than his initial guess.


	21. Guilt

"Dan give me the tweezers I'll take out the bullet." Adrian said as he outstretched his hand towards Dan. 

Skimming the kit anxiously, Dan looks for the tweezers. Finding them, he quickly takes them out and handed them over to Adrian. Thanking Dan, Adrian spoke again. 

"Dan, now I want you to heat up a knife. We're going to cauterize it. Hollis hold the wound steady, it'll become an issue if I pierce an artery by mistake." 

As Hollis gave a quick nod to Adrian, Dan quickly springs into action.

"I'm on it- Excuse me Rorschach... Actually, come and help me."

Hesitating for a bit, Rorschach follows Dan.

"Rorschach, I'll need you to hold the knife, while I heat it up." Dan said as he made his way to a cabinet.

Watching Dan open it, he takes out a blowtorch. Giving it to Rorschach, Dan rummages through a drawer for a knife. Unable to find one, he instead finds a pair of scissors.

"Do scissors work Adrian!?"

"Yes, just disinfect it first before you heat it up!"

"Alright! Hold this too Rorschach! I'll get rubbing alcohol from the drawer!" 

Handing him the scissors, Rorschach watches as Dan hastily takes out a bottle. Holding out the scissors, Dan pours the liquid on it.

"Now hold the scissors steady as I heat it up." Dan said.

Looking at Dans less than steady hands, Rorschach hurms.

"... No. I'll do it."

Giving Dan the scissors, Rorschach turns the blowtorch on. Heating up the scissors. 

After a while, Rorschach turns off the blowtorch and Dan makes his way towards Adrian and Hollis. Careful not to touch the scissors blades.

"You guys might need to hold her down. If something goes wrong, she might go into shock." Adrian said as he took the scissors from Dan.

"I'll get her arms, Dan you take her legs." 

"Alright Hollis."

Taking their positions, Dan and Hollis kept you in place while Adrian looked at your wound. Apologies flooded his head as he placed the hot metal on your chest.

A sizzling sound filled Adrian's ears. The smell of your burning flesh wafted up his nostrils. 

As the wound began to sear shut, Adrian noticed your face grimace. Then the whimpers of pain came though. Dan and Hollis had to strengthen their grips on your limbs. You were growing more restless as Adrian cauterized your wound.

Although he didn't want to do this to you, he knew he was the best person for this job. Dan was too nervous, Hollis might not have the precision, and Rorschach was... well Rorschach. 

Once the wound was finally cauterized properly, Adrian removes the scissors. All he had to do now was disinfect it and bandage it.

All three men let out a sigh of relief. The difficult part was done. Rorschach kept quiet behind Dan. He didn't know what to say or think. All he could do was watch. 

After a bit, Dan spoke up.

"Let's take her upstairs. It's too late for her to be taken any where far, and it's not ideal that she sleeps on a pool table." 

"I'll carry her up, just lead the way Dan."

Gently picking you up, Adrian carefully leans your head to his chest. He made sure not to shake you too much.  
————————————

Once Adrian lays you down on the bed, Hollis sat down besides you and holds your hand. Dan rubbed his wrists out of sheer anxiety. Rorschach kept his distance and stood by the doorway. 

"Hollis you have some explaining to do. What are those markings on her. How do you know about it. Explain everything." Adrian said as he looked at Hollis with a stern face.

Before a word could even escape Hollis's lips, Dan intervened.

"She's his daughter. (F/n) Mason."

"I wasn't asking you Dan. I was asking Hollis."

"Dan's right. She is my daughter. Not my biological daughter, but my daughter nonetheless."

"What about those awful scars. Who gave her those."

"You think the scars we just saw are bad. The ones on her back are even worse... And to answer your question, it was her biological father." Hollis began as he looked at your unconscious form.

"That goddamn bastard abused her as a child. I never knew about the abuse until she was abandoned by him. God, when I first saw them... It drove me to tears. Even now when I look at them, I can't help but feel guilty for not being able to help her sooner."

"Hollis-"

Completely cutting Adrian off, Hollis continued. 

"She was right in front of me when I would talk with her piece of shit father. I could have stepped in anytime Adrian. I could have asked how she was doing. I-"

"I should have known something was wrong when I first saw her..." Hollis said he ran his hand through his hair.

"Hollis, be kind to yourself. You can't predict the future like Jon. You had no way of knowing. Don't blame yourself for something that was beyond your control." Adrian gently replied as he placed a hand on Hollis's shoulder.

"I know- But I just can't help it. All these what if scenarios run through my head. It makes me feel like a failure."

Hearing Hollis's response, Dan clenches his hands and closes his eyes. He knew how Hollis felt. Disappointed. Useless. Unreliable. 

Guilt is such an ugly feeling.

"Hollis, you need to let go of that guilt. It's unhealthy for you. Do you think (f/n) would want you to feel this way?"

"... No... She wouldn't."

"Then instead of focusing on the what if's, think about now. Think about what you can do for her now." 

Removing his hand from Hollis's shoulder, Adrian went over to check your pulse. So far, you were doing just fine. All that was left was for you to do was to wake up. 

After a while of keeping an eye on you, Comedian and Laurie finally made it back to the group. Both were exhausted, but they wanted to know how you were holding up. Once Adrian told them of your current condition, both decided to stay.

It was silent.

Mixed emotions ran through every person in that room. Ranging from anxiety to uncertainty.

To say it was tense was an understatement.


	22. Idiot!

A few hours had passed since the cauterizing. The room still had a tense feeling as all members kept silent. 

Adrain checked on you every so often to see if anything went wrong. Hollis sat beside you, holding your hand. Dan kept silent next to Laurie. Comedian stood behind the both of them, saying nothing as he leaned against the wall. Rorschach kept to himself near the doorframe.

Although Rorschach kept his composure on the outside, the once unknown feelings in him had finally settled. All that was left was anger. Anger for his carelessness. How could he had overlooked that man behind the crates. If it wasn't for you-

Then it clicked.

You. It was because of you. You had distracted him for that split second. And because of it, you took his place.

"Fool..." Rorschach muttered under his breath as he clenched his hand over his wounded shoulder. A dull pain resonating in him.

You truly were an insufferable woman.

Just as he was fuming to himself, a gasp from the room snapped him out of his concentration. Then Dans voice followed.

"She's waking up!" He said as he and the other masks walked closer. 

The anticipation rising as they watched you squirm slightly. Before your eyes fluttered open.

Opening your eyes, you look at the people looming over you. It was the team and Hollis. Confusion filled you as you looked around. 

What happened? Why was everyone here? What happened to your shirt? Questions kept popping in your head.

Before a word could even escape your lips, a voice cut you off. 

"Idiot!" Rorschach yelled as he entered the room. 

Flinching at the volume of his voice, you looked   
over towards Rorschach with wide eyes. He was making his way towards you.

"Rorschach!-"

Before Laurie could yell at him for calling you an idiot, Rorschach cut her off instantly. Ignoring the fact that she was even present there. Right now, his target was you.

"Do NOT do that again! You idiot!"

"Calm down Rorschach! She saved you and this is how you thank her!" Dan yelled as he stepped in front of Rorschach, stopping him from getting closer to you.

Looking at Dan, Rorschach continued.

"Didn't ask for HER help!"

As you and the rest watched both men bicker, you looked in surprise at Rorschach's outburst. It wasn't like him to show this much emotion to a person he didn't care about. It was unlike him.

"That's quite enough Rorschach." Hollis said as he looked up from his spot to Rorschach.

Watching Dan move to the side, Hollis continued to talk. 

"Just because your angry at yourself, doesn't mean you should take it out on her. Instead of misdirecting your anger towards her, you should learn from this experience."

"You're not the only one who's angry Rorschach."

Not responding to Hollis, Rorschach turns his back to you and the others. Walking out the room. Slamming the door in the process. Which took you by surprise since you thought he would have retorted Hollis... But he didn't.

"That was... intense." You said as you tried to adjust yourself. 

Yelping slightly at the pain as you tried to sit up straight.

"What are you doing kid? Lay back down, your in no condition to get up." Blake said as he gently pushed you back down on the bed.

"I hate to agree with him, but he has a point honey bee. Rest. I'll be right here with you."

"We'll leave you guys alone. If you need me I'll be next door. Laurie, Comedian, Adrian, I think it's time for us to go."

"Wait- I have some questions."

"I'll answer all questions in the morning. For now. Just rest (f/n)." Dan said.

"But-"

"No buts kitty. Rest."

"... Okay... Thanks for letting me crash here Dan."

"Consider it no problem (f/n). Now please get some shut eye. I'll see you in a few hours." Dan replied as he patted your head before heading out.

"I'll drop by in the morning (f/n). I'll bring you some change of clothes." Laurie said as she waved goodbye to you. Following Dan from behind.

"Since you'll be bed ridden for a while, I'll also come by to play some chess with you tomorrow evening." Adrian said as he gave you a smile before exiting the room.

"Sleep. I'll see you tomorrow kitty." 

Watching Blake exit the room last, you sighed before looking at Hollis.

"I'm sorry dad... For making you worry."

"... I'm just glad your back (f/n). I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." Hollis said softly as his eyes glistened.

Small tears rolled down his withered face. 

"Dad don't cry- Seeing you cry is going to make me cry." You said as you wiped his tears away softly.

"When Rorschach came to me, I didn't know what to think. I was worried, and I was pissed."

"Mainly pissed. The thought of those beasts taking hold of you with their grubby hands-" Hollis grumbled feeling his anger begin to rise again.

"Wait, you actually reminded me of something. Why did Rorschach tell you I was missing? How did he know I was missing? And how did he know I had some relations with you?" You asked.

Glancing over towards Hollis, you watch as he crosses his arms. Closing his eyes he hums, trying to remember what happened.

"... Beats me darling. One minute I was dreaming having lunch with Frank Sinatra and Louis Armstrong. Great conversation by the way, the food was meh. Oh- Then the next minute, I wake up in god knows what hour to Rorschach pounding on my door with the force of a jackhammer."

"Then the search for you began. I didn't know where to begin, but Rorschach had the idea of 'squeezing' some people for information on missing women. You should have seen it honey bee, the way the man gets information is rather... intense to put it softly. I never thought I could see a hand twist in a such a way."

"But the informant was useless. He didn't know a single thing. He only happened to overhear some parts, but didn't know the full details. Poor man had social anxiety, and booked it when he saw Rorschach making his way towards him. All I can say honey is that I never knew Rorschach cared about you so much. To the point of pretty much crushing a mans hand with the minimalist amount of effort."

"Rorschach doesn't care about me. It's not like him to go out of his way to find me." You replied softly as you turned your head away from Hollis.

"Well believe what you want, but I'm telling the truth. Ask Phantom if you like." Hollis said as he gestured to the sleeping canine near him.

"But I think he does care about you. Not as much as me, but a good amount."

Giggling lightly at his claim, you quickly dismissed it.

"I don't think so dad. I wish it could be true, but knowing him it's most likely not." You sighed as you gave Hollis a sad smile.

"... I think there's more there than you think (f/n). You and him may not want to accept it, but there's something there." 

"What's there?"

Now it was Hollis's turn to chuckle. Saying nothing he leans back on his chair and looks at the ceiling.

"You'll see in due time."

"But for now you need to rest darling. You must be tired."

"I don't need sleep I need answers-"

"In due time. Now rest."

Not wanting to protest any further, you gave in to your dads request. Sighing lightly, you closed your eyes. It didn't take long for you to succumb to sleep. 

These last 24 hours have been very eventful to not only you, but Hollis as well. It's been a long time since he's last put on his mantle. He had to admit, he missed the rush of crime fighting. But he knew, he was just too old to be running around punching criminals. It's just better to leave the crime fighting to the new generation of masks.

Things certainly have been getting more interesting since he's retired.


	23. Split

Entering his apartment through the window, Rorschach clutches the wound on his shoulder.

Damn you.

To think you had already infected him to this extent. This was becoming something he can no longer ignore. 

Something had to be done. He had to get rid of you. He had to stop talking to you. He has to cut you out of his life, before it's too late!

Damn it.

Damn it-

DAMN IT!

Releasing his grip on his shoulder, Rorschach grips his head with both gloved hands. Damn that woman. 

How dare you.

How dare you make him feel this way. It was splitting him apart.

Gritting his teeth tightly, Rorschach shook his head as he thought about you.

Your smile.

Stop.

Your laugh.

Stop it.

Your curious eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Rorschach yelled out as he went into a fit of rage.

Knocking over his typewriter and books. Shattering a lamp in the process and knocking down some paperworks. 

Huffing heavily, he places his hands on his desk. It was too late for him.

Like a parasite, you already burrowed past his defenses. So easily. It disgusted him. How he let you in.

He set himself up for failure. He should have just ignored Walter. He should have just stayed away from you. He knew best.

And yet...

Clenching his hands on top the desk, Rorschach let out a long and exasperated sigh.

He knew best, and yet he couldn't stay away.

Like a moth to a flame.

You will bring his downfall.

Looking at the desk, he watched as some droplets of blood fell on top. He almost forgot about the wound he got. The wound he could have avoided if not by his state of blinded rage.

"Damn you-" He whispered.

Loosening his clenched hands, Rorschach stood up straight. Giving a huff, he took off his jacket. Removing his scarf and shirt, he walks into his dingy bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he examines his wound. Nothing too serious. 

Opening the mirror, he takes out a pair of tweezers, rubbing alcohol and gauze. Closing the mirror, he takes the tweezers and inserts it in his wound. Grunting at the pain, he takes hold of the bullet. Taking in a deep breath he pulls it out fast. Feeling his hand twitch for a second, Rorschach breaths out.

Grabbing the alcohol, he opens the bottle and pours it on his wound. Feeling the wound burn, Rorschach slams his fist to the wall to ease the pain. Using the gauze, he wraps his wound messily. He didn't care. As long as it got the job done. 

Before he left, he looks at the stab wound he received a few days back. The ones you sewed.

Tracing them lightly, he looks at the careful and meticulous work you did. Useless. 

It was all USELESS!

Ripping his hands away from the wound, he made his way back to the previous room. Ignoring the mess on the floor, he stops in his tracks.

How could he have been so careless.

It was almost laughable. 

All these years being so careful. So meticulous.

Down the fucking drain.

And all because of you. You. You. You. YOU. YOU!

Growling angrily, Rorschach paced around the room. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. The angrier he got, the more questions arose.

Why him. Why now. Why you.

After all this time having to tolerate with you, why was this happening now. 

Was this all apart of some long-drawn-out plan of yours? Was this your intention...

No.

As much as he detested you, Rorschach knew it wasn't your actual intention. It was too convoluted and impractical. He had to admit you were slightly smarter than an average whore. 

You're definitely smarter then Miss Jupiter.

'Don't forget that she's kind to us, she tolerates us, and empathizes with us.'

Of course.

Walter had to choose now to pester him.

'Walter. Must you pop up during the worst of times.'

'Don't change the conversation to me. You know damn well why I came out.'

'Don't have anything to say to you.'

'Well I do. We had a mutual agreement Rorschach.'

'And.'

'And I want you to keep your end of the agreement. (F/n) is not the person you say she is.'

'We don't understand her true intentions Walter. She must be doing this to confuse us!'

'She took a bullet for us. If that doesn't show good intentions then your a complete idiot Rorschach. Who in the right mind would take a bullet for someone like us.'

'I mean really think about it. We're assholes for all the wrong reasons. What reason do we hate (f/n) other than the fact she's a woman. If she was a man, she would be exactly like Dan.'

'... I'm really not asking for much Rorschach. Just try to being nice to her. She's been treating us so well over these years and ask for nothing in return but trust.'

Rorschach really didn't want to deal with Walters bullshit right now. It not like that parasite was already taking a majority of his time. 

Right now all that Rorschach yearned for was silence.

Silence from all the calamity in his head. 

It will only be temporary. 

He'll make it as quick and painless as possible for Walter.

'... Walter it's best if you stay quiet for awhile.'

At least until Rorschach figures the disaster that's been plaguing him.

'Rorschach! Stop! Don't-'

Finally.

Walter was gone. 

Now there was no one to stop him. 

Rorschach can finally get rid of you once and for all.


	24. Morning

Laying on the bed, you felt the warm sensation of the sun hitting your face. Groaning lightly, you opened your eyes. As the sun blinded you for a brief while, you turned your head away from the source. The slight movement caused the pain in your chest to coarse through your body. Letting out a pained moan, you felt unable to move anymore.

Your throat felt dry. Your chest was in pain. Your limbs felt heavy, especially your legs. There was really nothing for you to do but lay still as a dull pain resonated in your body. 

*Knock knock

"(F/n), I'm here with Dan. We have your clothes and breakfast."

"C-Come in." You replied with a dry and cracked voice.

Opening the door, you see Dan and Laurie enter. Dan carries a tray while Laurie had a bag hanging on her wrist.

"Wow, your voice is really hoarse. I'll help you up to drink your water (f/n)." Laurie said as she helped you sit up.

Gently placing more pillows to help support your head and back. Once you were well adjusted, Laurie takes a cup of water with a straw from the tray Dan was carrying. 

"Here (f/n), try to drink slowly."

As you drank your water slowly, Dan placed the tray on the nightstand next to you.

"How'd you sleep?" Dan asked as he took a bowl from the tray and stirred it with a spoon.

Letting go of the straw, Laurie placed the glass of water back on the tray. 

"Pretty good-"

Before you could finish your sentence, a loud snoring cut you off. Glancing over to your dad, you let out a light chuckle.

"Haven't heard his snoring for a long time already. He's usually a light sleeper, but with the whole fiasco last night... I'm not surprised he's dead tired." You said softly as you turned your attention back to Laurie and Dan.

"... So will he just be asleep for the rest of the time?" Laurie asked as she looked at Hollis reclined on the chair.

His head tilted back, as his snoring grew louder and softer with every breath he took. 

"Yeah don't worry about him. Once he's like this, it'll take a while for him to wake up. Trust me. I've tried."

"So ignoring my dad. I had some questions last night."

"What are they?" Dan asked as he stopped stirring the bowl in his hands. 

"My first question would be, did you manage to evaluate all the other women?"

"Yes. Me and Comedian stayed behind while the others went with you. We found two more containers filled with them."

"Bastards... I also wanted to know, among the men did you capture a short man with slicked back hair. And by short I mean pint sized."

"Yeah, I managed to find him hiding behind a barrel. He tried to hit me, but I kicked him in the face and knocked some teeth out. I think I left him hanging on a crane hook."

"Good. Creep deserved it... Now I wanted to know, who tended to my wound."

"It was a mix between Adrian, Hollis, Rorschach and I. Adrian did most of the hard stuff like castrating you- WAIT! Not castrating! I meant cauterizing you!" Dan quickly corrected as he turned slightly flushed from the mistake he made.

While you and Laurie laughed slightly at his small mistake, Dan continued where he left off.

"So continuing where I left off- Me and Hollis were holding you down and Rorschach handled the blowtorch."

"You let Rorschach handle the blowtorch."

"Well he had to do something, you know how Rorschach doesn't like touching anyone, or vise versa. Not to mention we were under a lot of pressure because you were gushing blood like a water fountain." 

"Dan's really not kidding about the water fountain analogy. The minute you hit the floor, blood just went everywhere and all hell broke loose. Rorschach killed a man, Hollis and I were freaking out, And it was just chaos-"

"Wait- Rorschach killed a man?!" You quickly interrupted. 

"You know it's not the first time he's done it. You know how Rorschach views criminals." Laurie responded as she rolled her eyes at the mention of Rorschach.

"Your right on that point Laurie, but you could have worded it more gently."

"Ugh- You know what, I'm not in the mood to talk about Rorschach. Let's please change the subject. Was there anything else you wanted to know (f/n)?"

"... Not really. You both pretty much answered most of what I was thinking about."

"Glad to hear." Dan said as he resumed to stir the spoon in the bowl in his hands.

Taking a seat besides you, Dan extends the spoon filled with a thick smooth substance.

"... Dan what is that."

"Oatmeal. I made sure to ground up the oats extra fine to make it easier to swallow. I also added a bit of honey to sweeten it just a tad bit."

"How long will I be eating liquids?" You asked before opening your mouth for the spoon.

"I don't really know. I'll ask Adrian. He's the one who recommended me to feed you liquid meals for now." Dan replied as he fed you the oatmeal.

Consuming the soft liquid substance, you watched as Laurie removes the bag on her wrist. 

"After you eat, I'll help wash you. I got you a buttoned front night gown. Something loose and not too constricting."

"Thanks Laurie, I could really use a clean up. I feel really gross. I must smell disgusting-"

"FUCK YOU-" Hollis yelled as he jolted himself awake from his dream. 

Losing balance on the chair Hollis fell back on the floor. Startling everyone in the room, you watched as Laurie rushed over to help your dad up.

"Dad, are you alright!?" 

"Ow- That was one hellava nightmare! Goddamn Comedian even manages to stress me out in my sleep! Haven't seen him in years and the one day I do see him, he already causes me is migraines!"

Letting Laurie help up from the floor, Hollis rubs his temples lightly before picking up the chair. Sitting back down, he rubs the back of his neck.

"And to answer your question honey bee, I'm alright. Just a bit rigid from sleeping on a chair. God, what time is it?"

"It's 11:45 am." Dan replied as he looked at the watch on his wrist.

"Ah shit- I have to get going then. I have a client coming in at 12 sharp to pick up their truck. (F/n), I'll come and visit you tomorrow." Hollis said as he stood up from the chair.

Making his way towards you his kisses your forehead softly.

"Love you darling."

"Love you too dad." 

Seeing Hollis straighten up, he lets out a whistle.

"Phantom, lets go."

Hearing his masters voice, the white puff ball yawned as it stretched its legs. Panting softly, he trots to his masters side and leaves the room with him.

"Left as soon as he woke up..." 

"The real question is why was he dreaming of Comedian."

"He did say it was nightmare. The stress from last night probably made him dream of something that stresses him out in real life. Hence, Comedian invading his dreams." 

"I'm about to go a bit off tangent but... you know... sometimes I think we live in a dream. That all of this doesn't exist. No masks. No crime. Nothing. That all of this is only taking part in my head. And when I wake up, I will just be a normal boring person." Dan piqued as he placed the empty bowl in his hands back on the tray. 

"If this really was a dream, then next time let Adrian take the shot. At least he can catch the bullet." You joked as you shot Dan a smile.

Seeing him smile lightly, he let out a light chuckle before shaking his head. 

"I highly doubt Adrian can catch a bullet (f/n)."

"I bet $10 bucks he can."

"(F/n)- no."

"I think he can do it too."

"Not you too Laurie-"

"Oh come on Dan, have a bit of fun. It's not like we're gonna actually shoot him or anything." Laurie grinned as she went into the small bathroom in the room. 

Turning on the faucet, the sound of running water filled the room. 

"Alright. So how are we gonna prove he'll be able to catch the bullet then. If we're not gonna shoot him."

"I think Comedian still has some rubber bullets from the last riot." You replied smiling mischievously.

"(F/n)..."


	25. Clothes

"Alright. Since Laurie's going to help you clean yourself, it's best I leave you both. I'll be watching the news in the living room." Dan said as he stood outside the door way with the tray in one hand and the door handle in the other.

"Bye Dan." You and Laurie both said as Dan closed the door behind him as softly as he could.

Hearing the sound of the dishes clinking behind the door, you and Laurie hear Dan gasp. The sound of glass breaking was then accompanied with an audible sigh of disappointment. 

"... Did you hear that."

"... He really shouldn't have tried to balance the tray using one hand." Laurie sighed as she wrung a wet hand towel in her hands.

"Now- Lets focus on getting you clean (f/n). I'll do my best to be gentle."

Standing beside you, Laurie carefully wipes the dried up blood on your skin. The towel was lukewarm. It felt nice on your skin. Once Laurie began inching closer towards your wound, did the pain begin to resurface.

Biting your lip, you squeezed your eyes shut trying to ignore the pain. Time passed slowly to you. Once you felt the cloth leave your skin, you let out a shaky exhale. Opening your eyes you watch as Laurie takes the blood stained towel to the bathroom and wrings it out. Leaving that towel there, she comes back with a clean one. Wiping off any remaining blood from your skin carefully, Laurie places the now dirty towel on the night stand.

"(F/n), I need to remove your bra. Do you want me to remove it?"

"Yes please. It's really uncomfortable and it's covered in dried blood."

"Okay. I'm going to have to prop you up then. I'll keep your clean gown ready next to me so that I can slip it on you. Are you ready?" Laurie asked as she placed her left arm under your neck and the other on your lower back.

"On the count of three."

"One."

Taking in deep breaths, you readied yourself for the pain that was about to hit you.

"Two."

Clenching your hands tightly, you waited relentlessly for the last number to escape Lauries lips.

"Three!"

Picking you up as fast as she could, Laurie struggled to keep you up with one arm as she tried to find your clasp. Unable to unclasp the damn bra, she curses under her breath as she struggled keeping you steady. 

"Come on- This damn clasp won't budge! You know what I need some help with this (f/n)." Laurie huffed as she gently placed you back down on the bed.

"Are you alright with Dan helping? I'll blind fold him to keep him from looking."

"Yeah, I don't mind."

"Great.... DAN!"

It took a short while before you heard distance thumping. Hearing fast footsteps running down the hall, Dan bursts through the door.

"What happened?!"

"I need your help."

"And you couldn't have just called me over???"

"Sorry. I need to take off her bra, but I need someone to keep her in place."

Taking a brief moment to process what Laurie was asking for, Dan shook his head.

"Laurie... I don't feel comfortable doing this."

"You'll be blindfolded."

"I- I still don't feel comfortable with this Laurie."

"Please Dan. We just need to get the bra off her and I'll slip this gown on her fast. It'll be quick and easy."

Taking a minute to think, Dan lets out a sigh of resignation.

"Fine. But just this once."

Watching Dan take off his glasses, he places them on the stand next to you. Laurie looks around the room for something to blindfold Dan with. Noticing an old black scarf hung at the corner of the room, Laurie uses it to wrap Dans eyes. 

"Achoo!!!!!"

"You really couldn't find something cleaner? Dang thing is more dusty than than my basement." Dan complained lightly as rubbed his nose.

"It's the best thing I could find in this room Dan. Can you please- rotate to face this way now."

Taking hold of Dan, Laurie turns him towards you. Dan looked unsure of what to do.

"Where do I put my hands Laurie?"

"Rightttt.... here. Okay so I'll tell you when to pick her up."

"...(F/n), what is your take on this. You've been pretty quite this whole time."

"Well what can I say Dan? I'm in constant pain and I just want this fucking bra from hell off me. The underwire has been rubbing my skin raw and stabbing my breast relentlessly."

"... I shouldn't have asked."

"Dan pick her up."

Saying nothing, Dan picks you up with ease. Feeling the bare skin on your back sent a shiver running through him. It didn't feel like he was touching human skin. The sensation he felt on his hands were akin to that of a reptile. 

It threw off Dan realizing he was just holding you. He hadn't moved his hands, and he could already tell how severe the damage inflicted on your back was. Doing his best to ignore your old wounds, Dan spoke up.

"Uhmm- you're pretty light (f/n)... Did you really need my help Laurie?"

"If I didn't you wouldn't be here Dan. Taking off a bra with one hand can be a pain in the ass. Especially when trying to hold up a person." Laurie said as she placed the bloodied bra on the edge of the bed.

"That feels so much better. Thank you Laurie, Dan." You sighed contently.

"Don't thank us yet. I still need to place the gown on you. Dan you'll need to move your hands right now."

"So how am I going to hold her up?"

"You'll see right now." Laurie said as she focused on you, forgetting a very important detail.

"... Laurie. I'm blindfolded."

"Oh right... then I'll put the gown on this side, then slide the other side under her. When I do that you can place her back down on the bed and I'll button up the gown."

"It sounds like a plan. I hope it works."

"I'll make it work. "

Watching Laurie move your arm as softly as she could she slid the sleeve on the gown on. Feeling her other arm toss the gown to the other side of the bed, you watch her move next to Dan. Taking that side of the gown she tells Dan to lay you back down. Once Dans hands were away, Laurie slid your arm and began to button up your gown.

"Andddd... done. You can take the scarf off Dan."

"Finally."

Removing the dusty thing off him, Dan squints before rubbing his eyes.

"Rubbing your eyes like that isn't good you know."

"I know I shouldn't- But the itch is unbearable (f/n). God damn it, my eyes burn." Dan replied as he rubbed his eyes harder.

"Don't rub too hard Dan. Do you have eye drops?" Laurie inquired as she got closer to Dan, trying to stop him. 

Moving away from her, Dan continues.

"Yeah. Can you please get it for me- It's in the bathroom cabinet."

"Okay- Sit down beside (f/n). I don't want you to trip."

Seeing Laurie rush to the bathroom you hear the sound of the cabinet open. It took her a few seconds to find the bottle. 

"I got it Dan."

"Thanks Laurie. Can I ask you to apply it? I don't think I can do it on my own."

"Sure. Hold still."

As Laurie stood in front of Dan she sees Dan holding his eye open. She squeezed the tiny bottle with a bit too much force that it slipped out her fingers. Hitting Dan on his already red eye.

"FUCKING-"

Stopping himself, Dan just covers his eye with his hands. Bending himself forward he just holds in his urge to curse anymore.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY DAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

"I'M FINE. I- I'm fine." Dan said as tears ran down his face. 

"How in the world did it slip Laurie?" You asked as you watched Laurie look for the bottle.

"I don't know- I just squeezed it and it just slipped out my fingers... Here's the little troublemaker." 

Picking up the bottle from the floor, Laurie wiped it with her shirt before standing in front of Dan again.

"Do you want me to try again?"

"Yeah... Just be careful."

Holding his eye open, Laurie squeezes two drops into his eye. Watching him blink, another tear fell down his face. Wiping his face gently, Laurie moves on to the next eye and repeats the gesture. 

"There." Laurie muttered softly holding Dans cheek.

Neither spoke up or made any attempts to separate. They just stayed there in silence looking at each other. You could feel the sexual tension radiating off them. It was awkward being the third wheel. 

The tension was short lived. Dan was the first one to break eye contact.

"Uhm- Since I'm not needed anymore I- uhm should go."

"Oh... okay."

Standing up, Dan quickly excused himself and exited the room. Leaving you alone with Laurie.


End file.
